Los Loud: Señores de las tierras de Frith
by JuanitoSamaASF
Summary: Los Loud han reinado en Mich (De las tierras de Frith) por generaciones, ahora otros reinos de Frith buscarán el poder absoluto, imperios buscarán sus tierras, y recaerá en el príncipe Lincoln y sus aliados, entre ellos sus 12 hermanas el abrirse paso en un mundo de conquista y violencia, unificando las tierras de Frith y dando paso a una nueva era
1. La bendición de El-ahrairah

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de The Loud House no me pertenecen y el elemento mítico esta sacado textualmente del libro Watership Down de Richard Adams, además de algunos nombres de personajes como Hazel, la primera mitad del primer capítulo es una cita directa del libro.**

**ASF: Cita Opcional del libro (Puedes saltartela si quieres)**

"-Hace mucho tiempo, Frith creó el mundo. También creó todas las estrellas y el mundo es una de las estrellas. Las creó diseminando sus excrementos por el cielo y ésa es la razón de que haya tanta hierba y tantos árboles en el mundo. Frith hace fluir los arroyos. Le siguen mientras cruza el cielo y cuando deja el cielo le buscan toda la noche. Frith creó a todos los animales y aves, pero al principio todos eran iguales. El gorrión y el cernícalo eran amigos y ambos comían semillas y moscas. Y el zorro y el conejo eran amigos y ambos comían hierba. Y había mucha hierba y muchas moscas, porque el mundo era nuevo y Frith brillaba radiante y cálido todo el día. »Pues bien, El-ahrairah estaba entre los animales de aquellos días y tenía muchas esposas. Tenía tantas que no se podían contar, y las esposas tenían tantas crías que ni siquiera Frith podía contarlas, y comían la hierba y los dientes de león y las lechugas y el trébol y El-ahrairah era el padre de todos. -Pelucón emitió un gruñido apreciativo-. Y al cabo de un tiempo -continuó Diente de León-, al cabo de un tiempo la hierba empezó a escasear, y los conejos vagaban por todas partes, multiplicándose y comiendo mientras viajaban. »Entonces Frith dijo a El-ahrairah: "Príncipe Conejo, si no puedes controlar a tu pueblo, yo encontraré maneras de controlarlo. Así que presta atención a lo que digo." Pero El-ahrairah no quería escuchar y dijo a Frith: "Mi pueblo es el más fuerte del mundo, porque cría más deprisa y come más que cualquier otro pueblo. Y esto demuestra cuánto aman a su Señor Frith, porque entre todos los animales son los más sensibles a su calor y su esplendor. Debéis comprender, mi Señor, lo importantes que son y no poner obstáculos a sus hermosas vidas." »Frith podría haber matado en el acto a El-ahrairah, pero su intención era mantenerle en el mundo porque lo necesitaba para jugar y hacer bromas y travesuras. Así que decidió vencerle no mediante su gran poder, sino mediante un truco. Anunció que celebraría una gran reunión y que en su transcurso daría un regalo a cada animal y ave que lo hiciera diferente del resto. Y todas las criaturas se pusieron en camino para acudir al lugar de la reunión. Pero cada una llegó a una hora distinta, porque Frith se había asegurado de que así fuera. Cuando llegó el mirlo, le dio su bello canto, y cuando llegó la vaca, le dio sus cuernos puntiagudos y la fuerza de no temer a ninguna otra criatura. Y así les tocó el turno al zorro, al armiño y a la comadreja. Y Frith concedió a cada uno de ellos la astucia, la fiereza y el deseo de cazar y matar y comer a los hijos de El-ahrairah. De modo que se alejaron de Frith con el único afán de matar conejos. »Mientras tanto, El-ahrairah bailaba, copulaba y se jactaba de que iba a la reunión de Frith a recibir un gran regalo. Y por fin salió hacia el lugar de reunión. Por el camino, se detuvo a descansar en la ladera suave y arenosa de una colina. y mientras descansaba, sobrevoló la colina el oscuro Vencejo, que iba gritando: "¡Noticias! ¡Noticias! ¡Noticias!" Porque, no sé si sabéis que esto es lo que ha dicho desde aquel día. Así pues, El-ahrairah le llamó y preguntó: "¿Qué noticias?" "Verás -dijo el Vencejo-, no me cambiaría por ti, El-ahrairah. Porque Frith ha dado al zorro y a la comadreja corazones astutos y dientes afilados y al gato, pies silenciosos y ojos que pueden ver en la oscuridad, y han abandonado la casa de Frith para matar y devorar todo lo que pertenece a El-ahrairah." Y se alejó volando sobre las colinas como un relámpago. Y en aquel momento, El-ahrairah oyó la voz de Frith gritando: "¿Dónde está El-ahrairah? Porque todos los demás han recibido su regalo y se han ido y yo he venido a buscarlo." »Entonces El-ahrairah supo que Frith era demasiado listo para él y se asustó. Pensó que el zorro y la comadreja venían con Frith y se volvió a la colina y empezó a cavar. Cayó un agujero, pero aún era poco profundo cuando Frith llegó a la colina, solo. Y vio el trasero de El-ahrairah asomando en el agujero y la tierra que salía despedida mientras cavaba. Al ver esto, gritó: "Amigo mío, ¿has visto a El-ahrairah, porque le busco para entregarle mi regalo?" "No - contestó El-ahrairah, sin salir-. No le he visto. Está muy lejos. No ha podido venir." Entonces dijo Frith: "Pues sal de este agujero y te bendeciré en su lugar." "No, no puedo -contestó Elahrairah-, estoy ocupado. El zorro y la comadreja vienen hacia aquí. Si quieres bendecirme, bendíceme el trasero, porque asoma por el agujero." Todos habían oído la historia: durante las noches de invierno, cuando las gélidas corrientes recorren los pasajes de la madriguera y el agua helada llena los hoyos de los corredores subterráneos; y en las tardes de verano, sentados sobre la hierba, a la sombra del espino rojo, envueltos en el dulce olor a descomposición de las flores marchitas del saúco. Diente de León la contaba muy bien e incluso Puchero olvidó su cansancio y el peligro y recordó en su lugar la indestructibilidad de los Conejos. Cada uno de ellos se veía como El-ahrairah, que podía ser insolente con Frith y salir impune. -Entonces -continuó Diente de León-, Frith se sintió benévolo con El-ahrairah a causa de su ingenio y porque no se rindió aun cuando pensaba que venían el zorro y la comadreja. Y dijo: «Está bien, te bendeciré el trasero, ya que sale del agujero. Trasero, sé fuerte, prevenido y rápido para siempre y salva la vida de tu amo. ¡Que así sea!» Y mientras hablaba, la cola de Elahrairah adquirió una blancura radiante y centelleó como una estrella, y sus patas negras se hicieron largas y poderosas y pateó la ladera hasta que los mismos escarabajos cayeron de las briznas de hierba. Salió del agujero y corrió por la colina más deprisa que cualquier criatura del mundo. Y Frith le gritó: «El-ahrairah, tu pueblo no puede gobernar el mundo porque yo no lo he dispuesto así. Todo el mundo será tu enemigo, Príncipe con Mil Enemigos, y te matarán si te alcanzan. Pero antes tendrán que atraparte, a ti, que cavas y escuchas y corres, príncipe con la alarma presta. Sé astuto e ingenioso y tu pueblo nunca será destruido.» Y El-ahrairah supo entonces que, aunque no podía burlarse de él, Frith era su amigo. Y cada atardecer, cuando Frith ha terminado el quehacer diario y yace tranquilo y en paz bajo el cielo rojo, El-ahrairah y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos salen de sus agujeros y se alimentan y juegan ante su vista, porque son amigos suyos y les ha prometido que nunca serán destruidos."

**Richard Adams, Watership Down, Página 16- 1972**

**El Rey Lynn Loud, del "Reino de Mich" un hombre de mediana edad (45 años) con un ostentoso traje azul, corona, capa y botas de lujo se dirige a su hija, una chica castaña (de 15 años) con cola de caballo, podrá parecer raro ver a una princesa usando placas sobrepuestas sobre una égida de piel escamosa, pantalones de cuero cubiertos de placas y botas de combate, pero una rehén de los vikingos aprende más de la guerra en cuatro años de lo que otros aprenden en toda una vida.**

Lynn Jr, ve a buscar a tu hermano, necesito hablar con él en este momento-** Ordenó el Rey Lynn a su hija, quién se había arrodillado para escucharlo.**

-Si padre- **Contestó la princesa antes de levantarse, pasó corriendo por las tiendas del campamento, donde la guardia realizaba diferentes labores, había quienes cocinaban, otros barrían, otros limpiaban sus armas y otros simplemente holgazaneaban, los últimos mencionados terminarían siendo reprendidos por las princesas Lana y Lola (de 9 años); una por razones militares y la otra por razones domésticas respectivamente, cosa que normalmente habría hecho Lynn; pero se encontraba ocupada con el encargo de su padre, ahora se dirigía al árbol donde su peliblanco hermano (de 13 años) dormía en las piernas de su trilliza.**

**La albina con dientes de conejo tenía lo que parecía ser un broche naranja en la partidura del pelo, vestía una hermosa pero práctica tenida de combate de color negro y a diferencia de la de Lynn, esta estaba confeccionada con una túnica acolchada de piel más suave, pantalones de cuero aplacados y remachados con acero, además lucía una coraza liza evidentemente menos gastada que el acoplado de placas de la castaña, sin embargo, su hermano, aunque llevaba el mismo conjunto que la chica que le daba cobijo, estaba mucho más usado y gastado pues tuvo más años de uso en el campo de batalla, además de traerle hermosos recuerdos a la muchacha que la apaciguaban de los aterradores momentos anteriores a aquel rescate, en los que ella rogaba a Frith y al espíritu de "El-ahrairah" una pronta salvación o una muerte rápida.**

\- ¡Linka, despiértalo, el Rey lo llama!- **Gritó Lynn desde su ubicación, aun manteniendo una larga distancia de los peliblancos, no por no querer estar cerca, si no que para darles privacidad.**

**El príncipe soñó que estaba con sus dos hermanas albinas, ambas cubiertas con mantas, los tres mirando el atardecer en un risco, cuando linka se volteaba para verlo con una sonrisa radiante.**

-Lincoln- **Dice la princesa, con esos ojos brillantes.**

\- ¿Si, ángel?-** entonces él se voltea para devolverle la mirada.**

-Te amo, mi "Hazel"- **Dijo la albina antes de acercarse para besarlo, beso que fue correspondido, pero justo cuando los labios estaban por juntarse es despertado por la misma voz de la peliblanca** -Despierta, mi "Hazelrah"-

**El albino despertó para ver a la hermosa peliblanca que lo reconfortaba**\- (Bosteza) ¿Qué pasa ángel? -

-Mi príncipe, tu padre te llama- **Le dice Linka en un dulce tono de voz, mientras pone su mano sobre la mejilla del peliblanco.**

-Linka, sigue siendo tu padre- **Contestó el joven albino.**

**Linka cambió su expresión por una de enojo** \- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso-

\- Lo sé, pero lo necesitas. Tal vez un día yo no esté y necesites al resto de la familia, nuestro padre incluido- **Lincoln contestó a la peliblanca, haciendo que su rostro cambiara de ira a tristeza. El peliblanco notó el cambio en el rostro de su hermana** -Mi ángel, comprendo si no quieres hablar de ello ahora, pero en algún momento tendrás que hablarlo con él-**Mientras decía esto, el príncipe se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su peliblanca** \- Hay cosas que hasta yo no he podido hablar con nuestro padre, ni contigo-**Esto último, lo dijo con un pesar en su corazón, había tanto que quería decirle, pero no podía hacer esperar demasiado al rey, en ese momento, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y partió de vuelta al campamento.**

**Linka se quedó en su posición, con una sonrisa puso su mano sobre la mejilla besada, su corazón estaba tan acelerado en ese momento, que si lo escucharan habrían jurado que era el de un conejo, cosa que adquiría sentido considerando que el emblema de la "Casa Loud" era una imagen de "El-ahrairah" (El primer conejo) apuntando hacia el cielo en busca del dios "Frith" (El Sol) en su camino a la redención.**

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque, se veía a otra princesa peliblanca portando el mismo conjunto que su hermana, solo diferenciándose por el accesorio capilar, que en su caso era una cola de caballo, ella acechaba con arco y flecha por el bosque, además de llevar una espada en la vaina de su cinturón, mientras portaba un arco pesado, ideal para presas grandes, es entonces cuando ve un ciervo, al que apunta y dispara rápidamente, perforando su ojo hacia el cerebro, casi atravesando el cráneo.**

**Bueno, este capítulo llega a su fin, sé que el inicio con la cita de Watership Down puede ser algo tedioso, pero es necesario para el contexto religioso, lo entenderán más adelante. En cuanto a los cross overs, estos estarán en gran variedad, pero no sé cómo ponerlos todos en la descripción, por ejemplo "Los Simpson", "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "Undertale" y muchas más que incluiré en este contexto, pues les cae como anillo al dedo, ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

**gracias por leer.**


	2. Las leyes lapinas, princesas y espadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de The loud house y los Simpson no me pertenecen, el elemento mítico está sacado de Watership Down de Richard Adams **

**Las leyes lapinas, princesas y espadas**

**Una princesa peliblanca llevaba un ciervo en ancas de su caballo (aunque ella no iba montada) con rumbo de regreso al campamento Loud, la chica estaba satisfecha con la caza de ese día y esperaba que el resto de la familia real también se regocije de aquella presa. Justo mientras regresaba al campamento, un par de soldados con jubones y pantalones de cuero marrón, arcos simples y espadas al cinto llevaban al menos tres conejos para cenar.**

— Este lugar es una mina de conejos— **Decía alegremente uno de los soldados, que al parecer no eran loud, pues no conocían las leyes Lapinas.**

—Si ¿Qué clase de tontos son la gente de Mich? Los conejos de esta zona se te acercan sin problemas, como si los humanos nunca los cazaran, vaya desperdicio—** Contestaba de la misma forma.**

— ¡Tal vez sea porque la gente de Mich sabe que la pena por cazar conejos es la flagelación!— **Dijo la albina, delatando su presencia a ambos transgresores, quienes pusieron caras de preocupación, pero cambiaron a burlonas cuando vieron a la chica.**

— ¡Niña! No nos asustes así, llegamos a pensar que enserio estábamos en problemas— **Decía el primero de los dos soldados, ignorante de la idea de que hablaba con una princesa, aunque si le pareció raro el hecho de que una niña de 13 años llevara tenidas de combate.**

— ¡Si, y tendremos que asegurarnos de que no hablarás!— **Terminó el otro mientras ambos empezaban a acercarse a ella.**

**La joven empezó a retroceder mientras ponía su mano en el mango de su espada.**

—No se los recomiendo— **Dijo, no nerviosa pero si precavida.**

— ¿Y por qué habría de preocuparnos lo que diga una putita de tu edad? Aún con esa espada no eres más que una niñata y nosotros tenemos más experiencia que el tiempo que llevas viva— **Dijo el primero de ellos mientras sacaba su espada, quería mostrarle a la niña lo inútil que era su amenaza.**

—Porque el asesinato es un crimen condenado por la pena capital ¿Qué tanto más será si la víctima es una princesa? —**Interrumpió la voz de un chico, esto hizo que ambos guerreros voltearan hacia la dirección para ver un chico de catorce años, con una tenida de gala naranja que no hacía juego con sus simples (Pero prácticas) botas de cuero marrón y una espada al cinto.**

— ¡Mi señor!— **Dijeron ambos soldados al unísono, dándose cuenta de que no solo habían cometido un crimen cazando a una especie bajo la protección de una corona, sino que habían amenazado a una princesa de sus aliados (Lo cual ya era meritorio de la pena de muerte), y para colmo, su propio príncipe era testigo de tantas afrentas cometidas por ellos, esto ya se veía insalvable, por lo que ambos hicieron lo único que podían hacer con la esperanza de que pudieran salvarse. Ambos se arrodillaron con sus manos tocando la tierra llena de bichos y húmeda por el clima primaveral y gritaron suplicando de manera incomprensible (Pues hablaban al mismo tiempo) tratando de culparse el uno al otro, llorando a mares y chorreando mocos**— ¡Por favor princesa, perdónenos, aremos lo que sea, pero perdónenos la vida!— **Finalizando ambos.**

**La joven miró a su igual para preguntar con una sonrisa burlona**— Príncipe Bart ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que me dijeron? — **Preguntó la albina al rubio, cosa que aterró a los guerreros al recordar que uno de ellos había llamado "Putita" a una princesa, pero el joven príncipe se dio cuenta del plan de la Loud** —mm, creo que fue algo como "¿Por qué habría de preocuparnos lo que diga una... "botita" como tú? No sé, no escuché esa última parte, princesa Liberty — **Dijo eso último de manera irónica**— De todas formas, si fue otra cosa lo que dijeron, sería su palabra contra la tuya— **La princesa miró a su colega y dijo**— Bien, aremos lo siguiente, los llevaremos al campamento, donde harán una tumba para los conejos y recibirán diez azotes cada uno, la sentencia normal serían cinco, pero no mostraron respeto a una princesa, lo cual es un cargo más que grave, si me hubieran dicho algo más feo que solo decirme "botita" serían sentenciados a muerte, más allá de eso, no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes— **Ahí supieron que la princesa los perdonaría por la ofensa, pero seguían nerviosos por saber que haría su príncipe. La peliblanca volvió a mirar a Bart quien también los miró para concluir**— ¡Y no crean que por eso no serán castigados, agradezcan a la princesa que ella definió los azotes porque si fuera por mí, serían el doble, el "Reino de Kent" y "La Casa Simpson" no pueden dejar pasar esta afrenta, pasarán el resto de su servicio atendiendo a los burros de carga! ¡ ¿Entendieron?!— **Ambos miraron a su príncipe y asintieron** — ¡Al frente, donde pueda verlos! — **Ambos soldados fueron delante mientras los seguían.**

**Los príncipes seguían a los sentenciados mientras se dirigían de vuelta al campamento.**

— Gracias bro, no sé si me hubieran creído el que soy una princesa— **Dijo la albina, mientras el rubio iba satisfecho con los brazos cruzados.**

— No hay de qué nena, pero de todas formas creo que los hubieses matado— **Contestó el príncipe Simpson, no solo por el entrenamiento de Lincoln y Lynn, sino que con tan solo haber subido al caballo habría sido una ventaja considerable para la princesa Loud.**

**—** ¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros? — **Preguntó al príncipe Simpson mientras miraba sonrojada en otra dirección.**

— En dos meses regreso a Kent, mamá no quiere que pase demasiado tiempo entre los seguidores de Frith (Vieja bruta) — **Contestó el joven con un ligero resoplido, pues le fastidiaba que ese fanatismo extremo de su madre le afectara en sus amistades.**

— Oh, te echaré de menos— **Dijo Liberty algo decepcionada, quería pasar más tiempo con él.**

**Estaban cerca del campamento cuando se encontraron con otro peliblanco de larga y desordenada cabellera en armadura, que iba también de camino al campamento.**

**Mientras tanto, en el campamento Loud.**

**Lincoln estaba por llegar a la tienda del Rey, una ostentosa carpa del tamaño suficiente para unos cómodos aposentos, una sala de estrategias portátil para las reuniones y cuartos de primera necesidad para hacer los viajes cómodos, el Rey Lynn no era como su hijo, que buscaba lo práctico más que lo ostentoso, se podría decir que el príncipe era bastante austero, una similitud que guardaba con Magnus I (El primer Emperador del Magno imperio) aquello, aunque en un principio sembraba dudas en el rey, sobre de que si su heredero sería tomado en serio por sus nobles, pero se ha ido ganando su orgullo y respeto por su capacidad de liderazgo y su manera acertada de tomar decisiones complicadas, era "El Hombre del Plan" en todo el sentido de la palabra, había demostrado su valía tanto en la política, lidiando con otros señores y aliados, como en el campo de batalla, destacando la batalla de Hazelton y la del bosque de Fiver, donde no solo se ganaría el respeto definitivo de su padre, sino que también el amor de "Su Angel".**

**Cuando entró a la tienda, estaban el rey junto con Lord Albert Ängel (Abuelo materno de los príncipes loud), Lord Kirby (Un lord muy belicista), Lord Kotaro (Un lord feudal o Daimyo como era llamado en su tierra natal) y Lord Pacowski (El lord que le enseño a luchar al príncipe), además de cuatro de sus hijas, Lynn (La Guerrera), Lana (La ingeniera), Lola (La diplomática) y Lisa (La alquimista y administradora), todos sentados en nobles sillas.**

— ¿Llamabas, mi rey? — **Preguntó el Joven Loud.**

— Siéntate hijo, esta reunión es para definir qué curso de acción tomar ahora que estamos cerca de los rebeldes—** Indicó el rey, señalando una silla que estaba** **directamente frente a la suya, en el otro extremo de la mesa.**

**Lincoln toma asiento y empieza la reunión.**

—Ya regresaron los espías que envié a investigar el área—** Dijo el rey, poniendo las piezas de ajedrez en un mapa de la zona**— La guarida enemiga debe estar cerca de esta quebrada— **Poniendo al rey negro sobre un punto del mapa**— hay tres atalayas, cada una a medio kilómetro en todas las entradas— **Poniendo a la dama y dos torres en las ubicaciones.**

— ¡Yo digo que barramos con la zona, si quemamos ese bosque ellos morirán quemados y masacraremos a los sobrevivientes!— **Dijo Lord Pacowski .**

—Estoy de acuerdo— **Dijo Lord Kirby en apoyo de Lord Pacowski.**

**El príncipe los interrumpe diciendo**—No creo que sea buena idea, son muy buenos en el escape, evaden fácilmente la vigilancia, si hacemos algo así se dispersarán y perderemos más tiempo, recursos y por sobre todo vidas buscándolos hasta que sus fuerzas vuelvan a crecer y caigamos en tener que cazarlos de nuevo—

—Eshtoy de acuerdo con el prínshipe, un eshcape esh cashi sheguro shi no nosh asheguramosh de exterminarlosh, y no hay tiempo para eshtar otrosh sheish meshesh bushcándolosh— **Dijo la alquimista.**

— Si, los mercenarios y los soldados de Kent no permanecerán tanto con nosotros, el contrato de Ioanes expirará pronto y no sabemos si querrá renovarlo y el príncipe Simpson volverá a Kent en unos meses, no tenemos otro año para estar persiguiendo rebeldes— **Dijo Lynn en apoyo de su hermana.**

— Y hablando del príncipe Simpson y el mercenario ¿Dónde están? Deberían estar presentes en una reunión estratégica como esta— **Preguntó Lord Ängel con su semblante sereno de siempre.**

— Envié esta mañana a Ioanes y a un grupo de mercenarios furtivos en busca de más entradas y salidas—** Dijo el príncipe peliblanco.**

— Y el príncipe Bart fue a buscar a Liberty que aún no regresaba de cazar— **Dijo la princesa diplomática.**

— Yo creo que debemos ir y retarlos a una batalla a campo abierto, un señor siempre pelea batallas de frente— **Planteo el samurái.**

—Nos da demasiado crédito a los occidentales Lord Kotaro, ni siquiera los nobles respetan los códigos de caballería como para acordar una batalla con ellos — **Respondió Lincoln algo decepcionado de tener que confesar algo como eso sobre su gente.**

— Si sigues hablando de problemas, espero que tengas al menos una solución hijo— **Dijo algo irritado el rey.**

— Y esa solución está por llegar (Espero) — **Contestó el príncipe, pensando lo último.**

**En ese instante entran un peliblanco de larga cabellera en armadura y el príncipe Simpson.**

—Con su permiso, mi rey— **Dijo el mercenario arrodillándose.**

**— **Qué onda**— Saludó el príncipe Bart antes de tomar asiento.**

— Y aquí está el plan— **Señaló Lincoln, mientras miraba al mercenario.**

**Hola, muchas gracias si has llegado a leer mi historia, la verdad se me ocurrió esto pensando cómo sería una historia de "The Loud House" en un mundo como el de "Canción de Hielo y fuego" y llegué a este concepto, especialmente por el Linkacoln, ya que los dramas monárquicos son una buena forma de incluir incesto, pero me gustaría informar que habrán más personajes que solo los de "The loud House" y "Los Simpson", no quiero hacer spoiler, así que solo diré que solo algunos personajes como "Ioanes D'Albert" y "Magnus I" me pertenecen.**

**J0nas Nagera: Muchas gracias, tenía dudas de incluir esa larguísima cita, además me preocupaba que encontraran demasiado melosa la escena de Lincoln y Linka bajo el árbol, pero quise empezar con su relación como algo ya establecido, sin embargo el cómo pasó se irá contando a lo largo de la historia.**

**Muy buenas noches.**

**Se despide .**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción.**


	3. El Clan Lapín Tiempo de hermanas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: "The Loud house", "Los Simpson" y "Watership down" no me pertenecen**

**El "Clan Lapín", tiempo de hermanas**

**Campamento Loud**

**Mientras Lincoln estaba en la reunión estratégica, Linka se dirigía a ver si encontraba a alguna de sus otras hermanas para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pudo ver a Liberty con un grupo de custodios Lapines, vigilando a un par de pobres diablos, uno que cavaba un hoyo tamaño tumba y uno que tallaba una lápida de madera, para la peliblanca no era difícil suponer por qué su trilliza estaba tan enojada, especialmente cuando vio la bolsa de cuero pequeña al lado del agujero**

—Supongo que los atrapaste cazando conejos— ** Preguntó la albina del broche a su trilliza**

— Digamos que no fue lo único— **Respondió Liberty**

—Se oye que están en demasiados problemas, pero si los conejos no fueron lo único me sorprende que sigan con vida— **Dijo Linka**

—Bart, digo, el Príncipe Bart apareció antes de que sacara mi espada, si no se hubieran disculpado, no estarían cavando tumbas— **Dijo Liberty con algo de ira**

—Se las cavarían a ellos—** Dijo Linka, causando que ambos infractores se volvieran a aterrar, pensando en que si lo que la otra albina decía era cierto, enserio habían estado en un peligro terrible, esto hizo que ambos se quedaran petrificados del miedo**

— ¡No dije que dejaran de trabajar!— **Gritó la Trilliza sin broche, esto hizo que ambos volvieran a trabajar más a prisa **— Además, agradezcan que fui yo, si hubiera sido Lynn, ningún Príncipe la detiene, ni siquiera nuestro Rey, es más, él le habría dado la venia a su violencia— **Terminó la albina**

—Bueno creo que iré a ver si alguna de las chicas necesita una mano— **Se despidió la albina con el broche y partió a ver a sus hermanas**

**Siguió caminando por el campamento, viendo soldados, guardias reales, hombres y mujeres de armas, sirvientes y custodios lapines, estos últimos se encargaban de proteger a los conejos en los bosques, cazando zorros, comadrejas y otras criaturas que devoran conejos, además de hacer cumplir las leyes de no cazarlos, no por empatía sino más bien por un asunto de heráldica**

**Los Louds pertenecían al "Clan Lapín", en el pasado, antes de los apellidos y las casas reales, los clanes viajaban por las tierras de Frith, identificándose con algún animal que mostraba las características de su gente, cuando empezaron a establecerse, nacieron diferentes aldeas y pueblos que irían uniendo sus culturas, al punto de identificarse por sus Clanes más que por sus nombres, pero hubo perseguidos, miembros de clanes exterminados, desterrados y hasta huérfanos y bastardos que nunca tuvieron un escudo, estos daban una identidad y la confianza de los otros clanes, los sin escudo o perseguidos no tenían ni el derecho a vivir, mucho menos derecho a la libertad, en los mejores casos algunos esclavos eran recibidos como uno más de la familia, en otros, luchaban por sobrevivir en un mundo que prohibía su mera existencia, un día, un joven lideró una banda de perseguidos, decían que había aprendido los secretos de los conejos, los secretos para que un pueblo siempre amenazado, pudiera existir para siempre, las "Leyes Lapinas", vivir con cautela, vivir en la tierra, salir al crepúsculo, evitar a los predadores y muchas otras cosas que solo los conejos sabían hacer. El verdadero nombre de aquel joven se perdió con el tiempo, pero dicen que tomó el nombre que los conejos le dieron, pues decían que un día simplemente comenzaron a hablarle y él empezó a escuchar, escuchó la historia de los conejos, "El-ahrairah" el cómo fue castigado y bendecido, y el cómo sus hijos persisten a día de hoy, y los mismos roedores lo nombraron con ese nombre** —Desde hoy en adelante serás "El-ahrairah" el príncipe de los mil enemigos, como nuestro padre y mientras tu pueblo sepa esa historia, nunca desaparecerá— **Así nació el "Clan Lapín" al que todo sin escudo tenía derecho a entrar, desde entonces en las tierras de Frith, todo huérfano o bastardo tiene el derecho a llevar el escudo Lapín, que es un ovalo blanco con dos gotas invertidas, mostrando que siempre serán bien recibidos por el Clan, en agradecimiento, "El-ahrairah el hombre" agregó una ley más a las que dictaron los conejos, y esta fue "El conejo nos ha salvado, hombre que arrebate la vida a un conejo, recibirá cinco latigazos y será desterrado, hombre de cinco latigazos que arrebate la vida a un conejo, pagará con su vida la afrenta" así se escribió y se cumple en el reinado de Lynn "El Castaño Rojo" como en el de su padre, su abuelo y así hasta remontarnos al propio "El-ahrairah"**

**Linka siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en el centro del campamento, donde estaban las tiendas mayores y cerca estaban la zona de formación junto con el sector de castigos públicos, ahí había jaulas colgantes, jaulas de suelo, un potro, un pilar de latigazos, una marcadora de hierros calientes, diferentes herramientas y aparatos, y en el cepo estaba Luan, vestida como una bufona con un sombrero de cascabeles, pantalones abombados, zapatos de oriente y un chaleco de seda, todo en amarillo**

— ¿Que pasó esta vez Luan? — **Preguntó la albina**

— Oh, nada zério, zímplemente conté un par de miz chíztez y a papá le guztáron, luego traté de rematar todo con una broma que implicó graza de ganzo en zu montura y una cubeta de tomátez podrídoz y terminé aquí— **Contestó la bufona, manteniendo su tranquilidad**

—No es la mejor idea hacerle bromas a un rey mientras combate una rebelión, ni aunque este sea tu padre— **Dijo la peliblanca, con algo de desagrado**

**Luan notó eso, lo que le llevó a preguntar**—Ziguez enojada, con el ¿No? —

**Linka exhaló algo de aire antes de contestar **—Si, todavía no puedo perdonarle el que no se haya movido por mí ¿Acaso no le importo?—

—Bueno, tal vez zea cierto que no envió a nadie ni le permitió a Lincoln uzar recurzoz del reino para zalvarte, pero tal vez no era necesario, el confiaba en Lincoln y zabía que lo hiba a lograr por zí mízmo— **Intentó razonar la comediante**

**La albina contestó con ira **— ¡¿Entonces solo me arriesgó por una prueba para Lincoln? ¿Eso es lo que soy yo, un muñeco de práctica, un trofeo?!

**La bufona se quedó callada, ya no sabía que responder **

—O tal vez porque, como tu padre si quería hacerlo, pero como rey, no tenía derecho Sis— **Una voz intervino**

— ¿Luna? — **Peguntó Linka, quien se dio vuelta para ver a una chica de diez y siete años, con cabello largo y castaño, un conjunto de gala masculino púrpura y una lyra en la mano**

— ¿Nunca te hemos contado lo que pasó ese día? — **Interrogó la "Princesa Trovadora"**

—No, no le he dirigido la palabra al rey desde entonces— ** Contestó la peliblanca**

**Luna se aseguró de que su lyra estuviera bien afinada y tomó aire para contarlo**— Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo?—

— ¿Espera vas a cantarlo? — **Preguntó Linka**

—Créeme, lo entenderás cuando sepas de quien se trata— **Contestó la trovadora**

**Luna finalmente dio inicio al cantar de gesta**

—Sepa Frith; ¿Que motiva a los hombres a dar batalla?

Hay aquellos que buscan poder;

Están los que buscan riquezas;

Y también los que buscan amor;

Este del que he de cantar es el "Hombre del plan";

Que por ese amor entregó; Un Tesoro de enorme valor.

Un regreso se esperaba;

De las más queridas hermanas;

Pero en vez de su retorno;

Se vio el temor de la situación;

Ambas cayeron en las garras del hombre;

Cuyo afán por destripar conejos;

Lo llevó a su destrucción.

El Rey reunió a sus nobles;

El Ángel, la grulla, el topo y el conejo;

Y con diez hijas y un hijo dio inicio al cuento;

Mis ángeles, conejitas, mis amores;

Han sido llevadas por bestias y traidores.

Él quiso recurrir a la violencia;

Lanzar a sus devoradores, cazadores y bestias;

Pero el derecho no tenía;

Pues aquel movimiento por nadie lo hacía

Las mujeres, hijos y hermanos de otros

Sufrieron torturas abusos y muerte;

Pero ni un dedo él movió antes por esa gente.

¿Cómo salvará mi corona a mis hijas

Si a otros no quise ni sacarlos de encima?

Horrible es el predicamento en el que me he metido;

Ah este paso; todo estará perdido.

El Príncipe conejo entendió el predicamento;

Tomo lo que era suyo de la madriguera;

El trofeo que todo guerrero desea estaba en su poder;

Y a un gran guerrero le pagó con ella.

Ambos partieron al bosque de Fiver;

Recibiendo espadazos y flechas;

A cada bandido masacraron y al rebelde Woundwort destazaron;

Su vida cegaron y a las princesas desataron.

La razón de este joven no fue otra;

Que el amor de una dama de cabellos blancos;

Y por ella entregó su mayor logro;

La espada que recibió por la batalla anterior. (**Esta parte puso a Linka a pensar)**

La joven a día de hoy por él suspira;

Aunque el precio de su rescate aún ignora;

Nunca deberá negar; que por ella a todo dispuesto estará.

—**Luna termina, aunque tanto la castaña como la albina notan que no se trata del cantar completo**— Es solo un fragmento, será parte de un canto que hago de las hazañas de Lincoln—

—Bueno, es un buen cantar pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta sobre papá? — **Preguntó Linka**

— Bueno, te lo contaré enseguida, pero espera un poco que necesito un trago— **Respondió la trovadora**

— ¿Me podríaz traer un poco? he eztado aquí por horaz y ze me zeca la garganta— **Pidió Luan mientras sus hermanas se retiraban**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente en el que sabremos, un poco más concretamente como pasó la batalla del bosque de Fiver, aunque antes de eso, subiré una descripción del contexto del mundo conocido por los habitantes de Frith, espero que sea de ayuda**


	4. Esto no es CapítuloLas Tierras de Frith

**Las tierras de Frith**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, "The Loud House", "Los Simpson", "Shrek", "Undertale", "Mount and Blades", "Star Fox" y Watership Down no me pertenecen, solo el "Magno Imperio" es de mi autoría **

**Tierras de Frith: Se trata de dos enormes Islas al Noroeste del continente antiguo, están divididas en cinco reinos, cada uno con su nobleza**

**1.-Reino de Mich: **

**Ubicación: Al Sur del "Bajo Reino" y al Este del "Reino de Kent", por su lado Sud Este el océano lo separa del "Magno Imperio" **

**Población: Mayormente campesina, dedicada a la agricultura y la ganadería. Debido a las "Leyes Lapinas" es uno de los reinos más habitados de todo Frith, más que nada porque el "Clan Lapín" recibe a todo el que no cuenta con un Clan, sin embargo, esto también ha traído una serie de problemas al pequeño reino, ya que constantemente bandidos, refugiados y perseguidos suelen buscar refugio en el reino, además de darles una mala imagen ante otros reinos y roces diplomáticos por sus leyes de acogida**

**Nobleza: Su casa real es la "Casa Loud" del "Clan Lapín", al cual pertenecen la "Casa Ängel", la "Casa Kirby", la "Casa Pingrey", la "Casa Johnson", la "Casa Mulligan", la "Casa Sharp" y varías otras que pertenecen al Clan, aunque también hay otros casos de Casas y Clanes acogidos como el "Clan McBride", el "Clan Kotaro" (Traído desde oriente), el "Clan Pacowski"; acogido después de su derrota en el "Reino de Vaegir" de las tierras de "Calradia", o el "Clan Casagrande" (Liderado por la "Casa Santiago")**

**Capital: Royal Woods (Ciudad)**

**Fortaleza Real: Madriguera de Conejos**

**Religión oficial: Fe de Frith**

**2.-Reino de Kent: **

**Ubicación: Al Oeste del "Reino de Mich", del otro lado del mar**

**Población: Mayormente Hyliana, más que nada campesina, se dedican a la agricultura, ganadería y artes zéldicas**

**Nobleza: Su casa real es la "Casa Simpson", del "Clan Galgo", al cual pertenecen, la "Casa Flanders", la "Casa Van Houten", La "Casa Górgori", la "Casa O´Flanagan", la "Casa Bouvier", la "Casa Burns", la "Casa Skiner" y varias otras, además de clanes acogidos como el "Clan Mcmoran", "Clan Mcclure" y otros**

**Capital: Springfield (Ciudad)**

**Fortaleza real: "Siempre Viva"**

**Religión oficial: Fe del estrangulado (Anteriormente, Fe de Frith)**

**3.- Alto Reino:**

**Ubicación: Oeste del "Bajo Reino", Sur del "Reino de Muy Muy Lejano"**

**Población: Mayormente montañesa, solo dividida en clanes, dedicados a la agricultura, ganadería y minería**

**Nobleza: Solo pueden acceder al trono los descendientes del antiguo "Clan Mccloud", actualmente está en manos del "Clan Mccan", a ningún otro Clan se le considera noble, pues los astutos "Mccan" exterminaron o expulsaron a la competencia, por eso hay tantos clanes de este reino que se encuentran al servicio de otros**

**Capital: Hannanburg (Ciudad)**

**Fortaleza real: Castillo Mccloud**

**Religión oficial: Fe del estrangulado (Anteriormente, fe de Frith)**

**4.-Bajo Reino: (En Guerra Civil)**

**Ubicación: Al Este del "Alto Reino" y al Norte del "Reino de Mich"**

**Población: Variada, multiétnica, urbanizada, muy dependiente del comercio extranjero**

**Nobleza: Se encuentra en guerra civil, su casa real es la "Casa Dreemur" del "Clan Goat", la casa "Dreemur" está dividida en dos facciones, Rey Asgore Dreemur; la "Casa Skeleton" (Papyrus); la "Casa Amphybius" y la "Casa Reptil", y la facción del príncipe Asriel Dreemur (Apoyado por su madre Toriel) y apoyado por la "Casa Skeleton" (Sans)**

**Capital: Asgore Dreemur; New Home (Ciudad), Asriel Dreemur; Snowdin (Pueblo)**

**Fortaleza real: Asgore Dreemur (Barrera de almas), Asriel Dreemur (Castillo de las ruinas)**

**Religión oficial: Fe de Frith **

**5.-Reino de Muy Muy Lejano: **

**Ubicación: Al Norte del "Alto Reino"**

**Población: Urbanizada y campesina, multiétnica, mayormente dependiente del comercio extranjero**

**Nobleza: Su casa real es la "Casa Pendragón", del "Clan Draconis" al cual pertenecen, la "Casa Green" (Anteriormente la casa real), la "Casa Charming", la "Casa Rider" y varias otras, clanes acogidos serían el "Clan Ogre" y el "Clan Asyn"**

**Capital: Grim (Ciudad)**

**Fortaleza real: Castillo Muy Muy Lejano**

**Religión oficial: Fe del estrangulado (Anteriormente fe de Frith)**

**Bueno, por ahora ese es el contexto de "Las tierras de Frith" el resto del mundo lo explicaré más adelante, el que también tendrá bastante importancia temprana será el "Magno Imperio" Espero que les ayude a entender mejor el contexto**

**Se despide**

**Juanito Sama**

**Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	5. La Magnánima

**La Magnánima**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: "The Loud House", "The Simpsons", "Mounth and Blades" y "Wattership Down" no me pertenecen**

**Flash back, "Bosque de Fiver" un año antes**

**Linka y Liberty (Que lucían hermosos vestidos color naranja) Viajaban en carruaje de vuelta a "Mich", Linka estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amado hermano, al que no veía en casi dos años y al resto de sus hermanas, mientras que Liberty estaba algo triste por haber dejado Kent justo cuando empezaba a llevarse bien con el engreído de Bart, tras un año de evitarlo por creer que sería un niñato inaguantable, se empieza a encariñar con él unas semanas antes de volver a casa. Viajaban con una escolta de seis hombres de armas de "Kent" dirigidos por un guerrero experimentado, Nelson Muntz (De 14 años, un año mayor que Bart) quien hasta hace solo unos años no era más que un bravucón, se había ganado su rango durante importantes contiendas, tan solo seis meses antes había acudido en ayuda del príncipe de "Mich" junto con otros quinientos hombres dirigidos por el príncipe Bart para poder repeler un ataque del "Magno Imperio", que desembarcaba en la costa de Hazelton, fue tal su valía que se ganó un lugar en la mesa Simpson, además de la atenta mirada de la Princesa Lisa (De 12 años) de la misma casa, quien antes de este viaje le encargó volver a salvo, no era ningún misterio que el joven guerrero no era tan apuesto, se veía que no envejecería bien, pero a las jovencitas les solía gustar su actitud rebelde, que siempre solía sacar a relucir con su particular manera de burla, su risa "Haha" ya se había vuelto popular entre las doncellas de "Springfield" y había rumores de que pronto sería nombrado caballero, lo que le permitiría ejercer cargos de más importancia en el reino, aspiraciones que desaparecerían en un instante cuando una furiosa flecha atravesó una parte desprotegida de su cuello, cayó de su caballo y se ahogó en su propia sangre, sus hombres de armas trataron de defenderse pero fue inútil, los que no fueron atravesados por flechas fueron asesinados a hachazos por unos desertores, excepto por uno que salió galopando lejos de la masacre y otro que escapó a pie a través de los árboles sin que se dieran cuenta. Linka recordaría siempre con terror aquel momento en el que los criminales abrieron la puerta del carruaje, las ataron de manos y les pusieron sogas al cuello para llevarlas prácticamente arrastrando hasta su guarida **

— ¡Andando, Conejita! — **Dijo riéndose de Linka uno de los desgreñados, entonces se dieron cuenta de que sabían quiénes eran**

**Las albinas vieron como sacaban a sus criadas del segundo carruaje y las empezaban a desnudar rasgando sus ropas, fue entonces que supieron lo que les esperaba, violaciones y tal vez hasta tortura**

— ¡Espera, son de casas nobles, también ganarán entregándolas a salvo! — **Trató de razonar Liberty con aquellos desaliñados, pero entonces una profunda pero reconocible voz la interrumpió, haciendo que ambas se voltearan a ver**

— Es Muy lindo que se preocupe por sus sirvientas princesa, pero ambos sabemos que esa afirmación es falsa— **Aquel fue Woundwort, un hombre con una enorme cicatriz sobre el ojo Izquierdo que antes había servido como caballero a la casa Loud, e incluso llegó a luchar y ser un guerrero destacado en la batalla de Hazelton, pero hacía un tiempo desertó y empezó a extorsionar secuestrando viajeros y cobrando precios altísimos por sus rescates, cuando se trataba de campesinos la mayoría de las veces las familias de los afectados no podían pagar y terminaban remando en galeras de comerciantes continentales, o en el caso de las mujeres, como esclavas clandestinas para hombres lujuriosos y burdeles que accedían a comprar lo que conocían como "Mercancía de segunda mano", ya que el rebelde mantenía la lealtad de sus hombres permitiéndoles tomar lo que pudieran de las jóvenes capturadas**

— ¡Sir Woundwort, por favor razone! ¡Crecimos con esas chicas, prácticamente son parte de la familia! ¡Usted podría salir beneficiado de entregar a todas a salvo! — **Suplico Linka**

**Pero rápidamente, el desertor se mofó**— Parte de la familia ¿Eh? Eso significa que el mensaje quedará más que claro cuando la familia real lo reciba— 

**Mientras eran llevadas a la fuerza adentro de la guarida, lo que más les dolía era la impotencia de saber que no podían hacer nada por esas chicas con las que habían crecido, y sus gritos las seguían atormentando un año después**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Linka seguía pensando en los gritos de sus amigas un año después, sentada en una de las mesas del tabernero junto con Luna, quien bebía una copa de vino blanco, Luna se dio cuenta de lo retraída que estaba su hermana**

— ¿Estás pensando en aquella vez? — **Preguntó la Trovadora**

—Sí, todavía recuerdo esos gritos— **Haciendo una pausa y lamentándose cada vez más **—Cookie, Jordán, Stella, no pude hacer nada por ninguna— **Terminó, sin poder evitar que salieran lágrimas**

—Ten, bebe un poco— **Ofreció la castaña, a lo que la albina aceptó el trago secándose las lágrimas**

— ¿Segura quieres escuchar lo que pasó? Sé que el asunto sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para tí— **Preguntó Luna**

— Necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que hizo papá o al menos saber por qué lo dejó en manos de Lincoln ¿Qué hizo antes de dejar todo en sus manos?— **Dijo decidida la joven de blancos cabellos y preguntó a su hermana**

— Bien, tú más que nadie tiene derecho a saberlo— **Dijo Luna, antes de empezar su historia **— El día que se suponía que regresaban, las esperábamos en "La Madriguera" **(Refiriéndose a "Madriguera de Conejos") **Entonces un "Hombre de Armas" de "Kent" llegó en un caballo robado pidiendo una audiencia urgente con el rey, papá lo hizo pasar y preguntó que asuntos lo traían, y dijo que venía desde el "Bosque de Fiver", donde tú y Liberty habían sido secuestradas hacía unas horas, entonces Lincoln le pidió a Leni que se llevara a Liena, a las gemelas y a Lily de ahí, me dijo que también me retirara porque estaba embarazada, pero decidí quedarme porque no podía irme con la incertidumbre. Papá casi no le cree y hasta lo iba a hacer interrogar porque pensaba que podía ser una mentira para poder escabullirse con el caballo robado, pero entonces un guardia entró con un saco ensangrentado de tamaño considerable, el soldado le dijo que tenía que ver lo que había dentro, era urgente, papá vio adentro y lo dejo caer— **Luna se empezó a entristecer cada vez más**— Todo lo que había en el interior cayó al piso, eran los cuerpos de Jordan, Stella y Cookie, desnudas, con heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, el guardia dijo que lo trajo un caballo montado por un decapitado— **Tomando otro trago de su vino**— Lo que más nos aterró fue que con sus heridas estaba escrito un mensaje, "Esto le pasará a sus albinas, si no dejan quinientos mil denarios en la entrada del bosque", iba a acceder a sus demandas pero Lord Pacowsky y Lord Kirby dijeron que no podía mostrar esa debilidad, los otros reinos se aprovecharían de eso para atacarnos, entonces quiso mandar a Lincoln y la guardia para salvarlas pero el arzobispo Cowslip intervino, dijo que era la voluntad de Frith que esto pasara y que como realeza de Frith, no teníamos ningún derecho de contrariar su voluntad, la corona de Mich tiene su base legítima en la "Iglesia de Frith", y el arzobispo ejerció su derecho a veto sobre la decisión del rey, por lo que no podíamos disponer de la corona para rescatarlas, papá estaba enojadísimo, igual que Lincoln y Lynn. Pero Lincoln no se rindió—** Dijo empezando a sonar cada vez más optimista, además lo último sobre el príncipe hizo enrojecer un poco a la albina**— Le preguntó al arzobispo que si él podía ir a rescatarlas con sus propios medios, él dijo que estaría bien mientras no usara los recursos del reino, podía usar solo lo que fuera suyo, entonces le pidió a Lynn que lo acompañara y ambos partieron tan rápido que ni siquiera se preocuparon de ensillar los caballos—

**Linka se sorprendió de escuchar todo ello, la verdad nunca se imaginó que su padre tuviera las manos tan atadas en la situación, pero entonces una pregunta resonó en su mente **— Pero, cuando Lincoln nos rescató no solo iba Lynn con él, si no Ioanes y otros diez mercenarios ¿Cómo los pagó si no tenía los recursos de la corona? —

—Eso te lo puedo responder yo— **Dijo una voz que venía de detrás de ambas hermanas, era Lynn, que había salido de la reunión recién terminada **—Pero necesitaré una cerveza— **El tabernero le sirve antes de que beba un trago y continúe donde se quedó su hermana**— Una cosa que extraño de los Vikingos es el hidromiel, bueno ¿Dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Habíamos salido de "La Madriguera" y ni siquiera molestarnos en ensillar, pasamos a una asquerosa taberna a las afueras de Royal Woods, donde Lincoln preguntó por, adivina, "Ioanes D´Albert" —

**Esto sorprendió a la albina**— Pero, me dijo que se habían conocido en Hazelton—

—Efectivamente, se conocieron en la batalla de Hazelton, así que por eso supo a quién buscar— **Contestó Lynn antes de seguir **—Bueno, como decía, nos señalaron donde estaba Ioanes con once de sus compañeros, su mano derecha Borcha, Deshavi, Baheshtur, Ymira, Alayen, Arimeter, Bunduk, Firentis, Jeremus, Katrin y Klethi. Nos acercamos a su mesa y Ioanes nos recibió como viejos amigos, a pesar de que solo nos vimos una vez, en Hazelton, Lincoln le explicó que necesitábamos su ayuda urgente y la de sus mercenarios, entonces él nos preguntó cuanto ofrecíamos y Lincoln…—** Lynn dudó si contarle o no**

**Linka miró a Lynn, preguntándose por qué no quería terminar esa oración**— Lynn ¿Hay algo que no me puedas decir? —

**Lynn no sabía si terminar esa historia o no**—Linka, él se sacó el cinto con la espada envainada, la ofreció y Ioanes la aceptó—

**Algo le parecía extraño a la peliblanca ¿Qué espada sería tan valiosa como para que un mercenario arriesgara su vida y a diez de sus mejores guerreros solo por ella? Fue entonces que todo encajo y Linka hizo la gran pregunta**— Lynn ¿Acaso no sería la espada de Magnus? ¿La que ganó por matar a Jean Leblanc en Hazelton? —

—Sí, era "La Magnánima"— **Respondió Lynn, causando que la albina sintiera toda una sopa de emociones ¿Tanto significaba ella para su príncipe como para que este sacrificara su mayor trofeo, solo con la intención de salvarla? Pero, eso significaba que él había perdido la espada más valiosa del mundo ¿Por ella? Aquello la hizo sentir culpa, cosa que sus hermanas castañas notaron, por eso Lynn dudaba si contarle o no, no quería que pensara que su hermano había perdido un valioso tesoro por salvarla a ella**

—Pero sis, piensa que tal vez eres más importante para él que cualquier espada, por más legendaria que sea— **Dijo Luna, haciendo que Lynn también recordara más de lo que pasó ese día**

—Es cierto, recuerdo cuando Ioanes se dio cuenta de que era esa espada, entonces le preguntó si es que era tan importante este rescate como para entregarsela, y él dijo "Entregaría mi alma por mi angel, al lado de Linka el precio de la espada es insignificante, además, Liberty me esperaría en el averno para torturarme si no la salvo también" — **Aquello último causó la risa de las trés hermanas después de un enternecedor momento, entonces Linka se sintió mejor, pero seguía sintiendo algo de culpa, no solo por la espada, si no que por sus criadas y amigas que murieron ese día**

**Mientras tanto, en el sector de castigos públicos, Ioanes D´Albert llegaba al cepo cuando Luan reaccionó**

—Vaya vaya, otra vez la "Bufona amarilla" dejó "rojo" de ira al "Castaño rojo" — **Dijo el mercenario albino, haciendo reír a la bufona con el mal chiste**

—Zi jaja, por cierto ¿Cómo zalió la reunión? —** Preguntó Luan**

—Bien, cuando terminó el príncipe me entregó las llaves—** Contestó, mostrándole las llaves antes de liberarla **— Por cierto ¿Has visto a Linka? Lincoln la está buscando, le tiene mucho "apego" a su hermana—

—"Inzezto" en que zuz motivoz no zon tan platónicoz, jajjajaa ¿Entiendez? — **Remató la bufona, haciendo que el mercenario negara con la cabeza, pero sonriendo pues le divierte la actitud de la chica**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, quería escribir otro capítulo de "Hijos de Irk" antes de subir este, pero estaba demasiado ansioso, aquí se aclara más el cuento, bueno, la espada Magnánima quería que tuviera cierta relevancia, y si, como lo vieron, saldrán los hijos del pecado, pero no serán como otras versiones, ya verán por qué. **

**PD: No habría matado a Nelson, ni a Cookie, Jordan y Stella porque me caían bien, pero decidí hacer muertes que también me dolieran a mí, por lo tanto, no crean que estaré matando personajes que solo o porque me caigan mal, yo también sufriré las muertes que se vengan así que espero que no me odien**

**Les ha hablado**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**

**Y les deseo, muy buenas noches **


	6. Los Asedios del BosquePasado y presente

**Los asedios del bosque / Pasado y presente, unidos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House, Los Simpson, Mounth and Blades, Como entrenar a tu dragón y Watership Down no me pertenecen **

**Un año antes**

**Linka y Liberty esperaban el mismo trato que sus amigas o incluso peor, habían pasado horas ahí en ese rincón oscuro de la guarida de "Los Conejos marcados" (La hermandad que las había secuestrado), ambas se encontraban aterradas de su terrible destino, Linka rogó a Frith porque ella y su hermana pudieran salir de la situación o morir rápidamente sin ser profanadas por aquellos desgreñados**

—Woundwort ¿Qué nos harán a nosotras? — **Preguntó la trilliza del broche**

**El hombre de la cicatriz ignoró esto último mientras volteaba hacia uno de sus hombres (Marcado con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz) que había sido el único que se quedó junto a él **—Ve a ver si es que ya viene alguna comitiva con los denarios— **Dijo el hombre de treinta años**

**El joven desertor sale de la sucia habitación con piso de tierra y se dirige a la salida de la encubierta fortaleza, se trataba de una compleja serie de túneles cavados dentro de un desfiladero, que actuaba como único paso entre las costas del Oeste de Mich y el camino real, el interior del desfiladero daba la impresión de estar vacío, las pequeñas cavidades hacían las almenas perfectas, además de dar la impresión de ser guaridas de pequeños animales, cosa que ayudaba a no ser detectados e interceptar todo lo que pudieran, el joven salió por el bosque y se dirigió al puesto del vigía **— ¿Alguna señal del rescate? — **Preguntó al centinela, que estaba cerca de la entrada del bosque, este último tenía una cicatriz en la palma de la mano**

—Nada—** Contestó el vigía **— ¿Crees que accedan a pagar? En una de esas podrían enviar tropas en lugar de plata— **(Los denarios se acuñaban en plata)**

—Conociendo a Woundwort, no le importa, aunque pagaran no saldrían vivas de aquí—** Terminó el de la cicatriz en el puente**

— ¿Entonces es verdad que son princesas Loud? — **Preguntó el de la cicatriz en la mano**

— Si, y el capitán no las dejará ilesas de esto, estoy seguro de que hará la cosa más horrible que se le ocurra— **Concluyó el de la nariz herida**

**Woundwort no era considerado un mal hombre, y hasta su deserción nadie habría pensado que odiaría a los Loud, de hecho, había sido uno de los compañeros de armas más fieles y útiles del próximo "El-ahrairah", el propio príncipe lo buscó para haberle ofrecido un título de lord cuando fuera coronado rey, pero para cuando llegó a su hacienda ya había desertado, tendría que ser el mismo Lincoln quien acudiera de vuelta a "Madriguera de Conejos" para informar a su padre de la desaparición del caballero, lo que al principio sería una noticia lamentable, pero le había hecho al actual "El-ahrairah" considerar una advertencia que su hijo le había hecho posteriormente a la batalla de Hazelton, aunque él fue quien mató a LeBlanc, fue Woundwort quien se llevó toda la acción contra la "Mujer Paladín", quien en ese momento portaba "La Magnánima" y no fue una pelea sencilla, cuando el caballero se encontraba matando milicianos a diestra y siniestra con su espada de hierro, vio como Jean LeBlanc (La líder de los doce Paladines) se abalanzaba contra la princesa Lynn (La guerrera), quien en un momento de distracción (Tras haber asesinado a nueve hombres) fue golpeada y arrojada al piso por la guarnición de "La Magnanima" (De no haber traído ese durísimo casco vikingo, la espada de acero "Durquba" le habría volado la tapa de los sesos) su casco salió volando y antes de que "La Pucelle" diera el golpe final, una espada de gastado hierro empuñada por el caballero de la cicatriz en el ojo bloquea el golpe, iniciando un reñido combate en el que no parecía estar claro cuál de los dos ganaría, pero Woundwort era seguro de sí mismo, además de ser consciente de lo que se decía de la mujer de nombre masculino, que los años en combate estarían haciendo mella en su salud mental, su intercambio de espadazos no daba lugar a errores, ambos se esforzaban al máximo de su potencial y justo cuando parecía que aquella sería una larguísima pelea, una carga de caballería liderada por el príncipe apareció ahuyentando y dispersando a la infantería del "Magno ejército" y justo fue la espada del albino "La garra de Hazel" la que cortaría la nuca de la mujer más peligrosa del mundo, cuyo orgullo en combate la hacía luchar sin casco. No solo la muerte de su líder, si no que la carga de caballería mercenaria haría a todos los Finnianos y Germainianos milicianos huir a los barcos, ya que cualquier otra dirección sería suicidio, no solo por el mismo improvisado ejército que les había dado una paliza, sino que también por las llamas del incendio que los Frithanos habían iniciado para bajar su moral al principio de la batalla, cosa que funcionó, todos los efectivos del "Magno ejército" sobrevivientes subieron de vuelta a algunas de las galeras como pudieron y remaron de vuelta al continente, tras dos noches de celebración y recuperación, el rey de Mich se presentó para condecorar a sus hijos y a algunos líderes mercenarios y caballeros la vez, entre ellos Woundwort (Lo cual lo decepcionó, pues pensaba que su combate con LeBlanc le hacía merecedor de otro reconocimiento) y aunque el príncipe le había recomendado a su padre que reconociera el heroico combate del caballero entregándole "La Magnánima" y un título, este mismo prefirió condecorar a su propio hijo y entregarle como trofeo la espada, olvidándose completamente del valeroso caballero, esto sembró la ira en Woundwort, quien se alejó a su hacienda. Un mes después, Lincoln lo buscaría puesto que consideraba que si su padre no le daba al caballero la recompensa que merecía, él mismo habría de dársela cuando fuera rey, pero al llegar a la hacienda, esta estaba vacía, se habían llevado todo, lo primero que el príncipe pensó fue que lo habrían secuestrado o asaltado en su casa, pero ¿Quién sería tan valiente o estúpido para tratar de robar o extorsionar a uno de los mejores guerreros del reino? Aquella observación haría al albino darse cuenta de algo terrible, aquel hombre era también alguien con mucho orgullo e ímpetu, lo peor que se podía hacer con alguien así era traicionarlo, o que se sintiera traicionado, entonces pensó en su padre y su mala decisión, que haría a los Louds perder a uno de sus seguidores más fuertes, listos y fieles que hayan tenido en esta generación **

**Los dos desgreñados seguían cerca de la entrada del bosque, desde donde se podía ver buena parte del camino, cuando se escucha un grupo de caballos y una carreta se acercaban, al entrar al bosque lo primero que ven es al par de desaliñados con cicatrices, uno con la suya en la mano que está sentado en un tronco y otro que tiene su cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, el grupo estaba conformado por trece jinetes, de los cuales dos eran albinos, uno de diez y nueve años con armadura ligera y el pelo muy largo y otro con doce años, con prendas de gala y un cabello más corto con mechones que se veían como orejas de conejo, notándose así una diferencia entre un joven de la nobleza y otro que solo dedicaba su vida al combate**

— Trajimos los denarios — **Dijo el peliblanco más joven, señalando los sacos que iban en la carreta**

**El par de marcados tomó el saco para revisarlo, mientras los jinetes mantenían su semblante serio, cuando los desaliñados abrieron uno de los sacos para ver el contenido pero solo había rocas en el interior, fue entonces que los seis primeros jinetes arremetieron contra ambos desgreñados matando al de la mano a puñaladas y amordazando al de la cicatriz en el puente, se habían dado cuenta de que no había nadie más en las cercanías de la entrada, un descuido fatal para aquel grupo, Baheshtur lo amenazó que si gritaba le rompería los dedos uno por uno, mientras tomaba su meñique derecho**

—Ahora amigo— **Dijo el mercenario con armadura khergita **—Hablarás y cada vez que trates de gritar, o no me guste lo que dices— **Le rompe el dedo para mostrar que no miente, empezando un corto interrogatorio, solo le tomaría tres cuartos de minuto y cuatro dedos descubrir todo lo necesario acerca de la hermandad, había doscientos hombres al interior del escondite, supieron que se escondían al interior de la quebrada y en total serían quinientos pero el resto se encontraban reuniéndose con otras hermandades, el calradi trató de sacarle más información, pero no tenían tiempo así que lo amordazaron de nuevo y lo amarraron para llevárselo al terminar, Lynn; Ymira; Deshavi; Bunduk; Katrin y Klethi subieron por la formación rocosa que más adelante formaban el desfiladero **

**Entraron en el bosque y al llegar a la guarida, notaron las cavidades que hacían de almenas, ahí pusieron el plan en acción, entre los siete que seguían abajo estaba Borcha, quien haría uso de su habilidad de otear para notar los espacios custodiados, mientras desde arriba, Deshavi hacía lo mismo para encontrar entradas poco vigiladas, terminando por encontrar una de las pocas y muy disimuladas entradas superiores**

**Linka estaba más que asustada, pero trataba de mantener la calma, lo que menos quería en ese momento era darle al desertor una razón para creerse triunfante, pero su hermana estaba empezando a respirar cada vez más rápido, cualquiera que no la conociera creería que se iba a hiperventilar, pero la albina del broche sabía que aquella maña de su trilliza solo significaba una cosa, ella iba a estallar de la peor forma, pero aún con su reputación de guerrera, sabía que no sería rival para el ex caballero, su hermana Lynn le había explicado en una carta sobre el combate singular que había sostenido con LeBlanc, además de haberlo conocido varios años antes, fue uno de los mejores espadachines del reino, tal vez hasta mejor que toda la guardia real junta, la impetuosa Liberty no sería rival para tal fantoche, así que rogó susurrando a su trilliza **— Liberty, contrólate, por favor —

**La albina sin broche no la escuchó, empezó a sacar los dientes cual perro rabioso**

—Vaya, una conejita mostrándole los dientes a un Lobo— **Observó Woundwort de manera irónica mientras la albina sin broche empezaba a gruñir**

**Esto último acabó con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba a la peliblanca antes de salir disparada hacia él con su hermana tratando de sujetarla rodeándola con ambos brazos, el desertor ni se molestó en moverse, solo se dejó estrangular por milésimas de segundo antes de agarrar las muñecas de Liberty con ambas manos para apretar con poca fuerza, esta lo soltó al no poder soportar el dolor, luego agarró a ambas albinas del cuello antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas y tirarse de rodillas sobre las dos en el piso, mantuvo ambas manos en sus cuellos, asegurándose de que ambas sufrieran las consecuencias del estrangulamiento, las dos trataban de soltarse de su agarre pero el hombre era un pesadísimo gigante y con su armadura, se convertía en una bestia inamovible**

— ¿Creen que tienen oportunidad contra mí? He matado caballeros del triple de su tamaño— **Se burló el armatoste antes de continuar **— Ese pequeño albino, me imagino su cara cuando el castaño cobarde le diga que no puede salvarlas — **Esto asustó a ambas muchachas, el ex caballero no esperaba el rescate económico, entonces ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ellas? Se notaba que no las mataría estranguladas, pues mantenía un agarre que le permitía hacerlas sufrir sin matarlas (Lo usaba para interrogar) **— Dos habitaciones más allá están mis queridos mastines, "Lobo" y "Diablo", hace más de una semana que no los alimento, se me habían acabado los rehenes no pagados¿Cuan regocijados se sentirán cuando les de dos princesas desnudaspara comer? —

**Linka entendió que no saldría viva, rogó a Frith que interviniera, que el espíritu de "El-ahrairah" entrara por esa puerta a rescatarlas, o que la coneja negra se las llevara antes del sufrimiento, su hermana se disponía a no rendirse, quería soltarse del agarre del hombre para poder darle un punta pie**

**Woundwort iba a llamar a uno de sus hombres, cuando la puerta se abrió, Linka creyó ver a "El-ahrairah" entrar por esa puerta acompañado por su hermano John, de quien tenía muy vagos recuerdos, por lo último creyó estar muerta, se había enterado de la masacre de los "Criptarios" tan solo meses después de que ocurriera, asumiendo así los Louds que su hijo mayor había muerto en heroica contienda contra el sultán Hakim, aquello estaba lejos de la verdad, aquel que entró fue Lincoln, seguido por Lynn y un albino de pelo largo (Ioanes), a quien por supuesto no conocía y llevaba su cabello blanco igual a los dos únicos hombres nacidos entre los hijos Loud**

**El mercenario no perdió el tiempo y justo después de entrar golpeó al fantoche con la guarnición de "La Magnánima" que era portada desde el final del tercio medio por su mano izquierda y la empuñadura por la derecha, en ese momento, Woundwort supo que no se trataba de un guerrero cualquiera, al menos debió tener buenos maestros para aprender aquel aspecto del Half-Swording y saber ejecutarlo a esa velocidad **

**Justo detrás del mercenario entraron tres de sus compañeros de armas, tras el golpe se abalanzaron sobre woundwort, logrando mantenerlo sujetado por muy poco, el ex caballero no tardó en tratar de llamar a sus hombres, pero nadie acudía al llamado, en el pasillo habían otros cinco mercenarios asesinando a todo el que se aparecía**

**Lincoln fue hacía sus hermanas que trataban de recuperar su respiración, cuando se repusieron abrazaron a sus hermanos (Linka a Lincoln y Liberty a Lynn) habían matado a más de treinta hombres al interior de la guarida y todavía debían salir del lugar a salvo, habrían querido usar al caudillo para poder salir extorsionándolos, pero tanto los príncipes como los mercenarios se habían dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era Woundwort, aún sometido era un caldero explosivo capaz de pelear de la forma más dura, consideraron matarlo **

—Él dijo que nos arrojaría desnudas a sus perros, dijo que estaban a dos habitaciones de aquí— **Dijo la albina sin broche**

**Llevaron al desertor a una celda de hierro, donde había dos perros, arrojaron al hombre adentro y al irse se llevaron la llave**

— ¡No crean que le temo a los perros! — **Dijo impetuosamente Woundwort, sus perros se le iban acercando de a poco, no habían sido alimentados en mucho tiempo y habrían comido heces si se las hubiesen lanzado a su celda, cuando Diablo se abalanzó contra él logró sujetarlo, pero mientras trataba de sujetar su mandíbula Lobo atacó, los mastines acabarían destrozándolo mientras lanzaba feroces gritos, no paraba de pelear con ellos a pesar del dolor, mas eso no bastaría para que se rindiera, acabarían matándolo y dejando todas sus partes desperdigadas por la celda**

**Mientras el grupo se retiraba y salía de la guarida, se escuchaban los gritos del desertor, sonaban más como gritos de guerra que como alaridos, al salir veían la cantidad de cadáveres que los guerreros habían dejado en toda la guarida, salieron por la parte superior, viéndose obligados a seguir con más matanzas de las presupuestadas, sin embargo parecía ser que el mayor peligro había sido Woundwort, quien ya no se encontraría entre los vivos, adentro se había hecho un caos, la desorganización de los rebeldes era decepcionante, fue aquello lo que hizo reflexionar a algunos de ellos de si se trataría del movimiento en sí o solo una célula de este, cuando bajaron de las formaciones rocosas para subir a los caballos que eran custodiados por los últimos dos mercenarios, todos subieron a sus monturas, Linka iba en el anca del caballo de Lincoln y Liberty en el caballo de Lynn, partiendo a todo galope de vuelta a Royal Woods, para alejarse de aquella guarida, no sin antes detenerse en la entrada del bosque para que Baheshtur recogiera al pobre diablo que había torturado, puesto que la existencia de otros trescientos hombres de la hermandad y la existencia de más de estas podían ser motivo de preocupación para la corona**

**Cuando llegan a "Madriguera de conejos", advierten al rey Lynn (El castaño rojo) sobre los rebeldes y la fuerza que parecen estar reuniendo, fue entonces que decidió contratar los servicios de la "Legión Albina", pues si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Lincoln, era en que los mercenarios eran una buena adición a sus fuerzas, después de todo, con Ioanes llegaron otros Seiscientos mercenarios, varios de ellos guerreros de élite, como veteranos; caballeros; hombres y mujeres de armas; campeones y guerreros de diferentes etnias de Calradia**

**Tras la tortura del desertor capturado, que fue flagelado, marcado con hierros calientes y perdió dientes en el proceso, el rey llamó a consejo de guerra, donde el arzobispo decidió acceder a la persecución de los grupos rebeldes que amenazaban el reino, habían descubierto un movimiento de al menos cuatro mil guerreros armado con diferentes hermandades de las naciones cercanas, tras llamar a sus tropas a las armas, solicitar apoyo de sus aliados "Los Simpson" y tras ocho meses cazando al movimiento rebelde, los últimos mil quinientos se esconderían en la quebrada donde se había refugiado Woundworth **

**En el presente (Un año después)**

**La misma guarida de la que habían rescatado a las hermanas albinas en el bosque de Fiver, ahora estaban ocupadas por mil quinientos rebeldes, medio ejército de Mich y dos mil guerreros de Kent estaban reuniéndose en ocho puntos estratégicos, resulta que aparte de la quebrada y las boscosas salidas, había otras cinco salidas estratégicas por las cuevas, podían ser muy desorganizados, pero planeaban muy bien sus escapes, Ioanes D'Albert y sus mercenarios habían investigado todas las salidas secretas, no se le podría llamar batalla a lo que siguió, masacraron a cada rebelde, sin que estos tuvieran oportunidad alguna, ninguno de los príncipes ni siquiera el mercenario se molestaron en entablar combate directo, tan solo era ver como los disidentes sobrevivientes iban muriendo en grandes cantidades ante los veteranos de dos reinos y un grupo mercenario, pero el rey Lynn vio en ello una oportunidad, se había puesto su armadura, que muchos habían llegado a pensar que ahora era decorativa, puesto que hacía cinco años que no entablaba combate, y con su vanidad e ímpetu partió sin escolta, cosa que emocionó a los lores belicistas pero horrorizó a su familia, incluso al albino de calradia y al príncipe de Mich, todos sabían que hasta el movimiento más débil podía ser peligroso si no se le daba la seriedad que correspondía, Lincoln, Linka y Lynn salieron varios metros detrás de su padre, Ioannes no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, pero ninguno pudo llegar al rey antes que este evitara tres vítores de ballesta recibiera un cuarto, justo en un punto de unión desgastado, su cota de malla se rompió y la munición cayó con ella, pero una flecha simple de un arco ligero dio entre su hombro y su pecho, en ese momento fue rescatado por sus hijos y el mercenario y llevado a la tienda médica**

—Aaaahhhhh— **Gritaba el castaño rojo, quien en un pasado había sido un guerrero nato, los años, las dejaciones y la muerte de su esposa habían podido con su habilidad en combate**

**Lincoln estaba enojado ¿Cómo había podido su padre hacer algo tan estúpido? Ahora sufría las consecuencias de aquello, pero le preocupaba la salud del hombre que lo había concebido**

**Le arrancaron la flecha, para darse cuenta de que la punta parecía orgánica, tan pronto la sacaron, el barbero la desechó, iba a ser recogida por un mercenario, pero fue tomada por Arimeter, quien le limpió la sangre para mirarla detenidamente, dándose cuenta de algo, llamó la atención de Ioanes, a quien susurró algo antes de que este último se llevara la flecha para mostrársela a Lisa**

—Creo que te interesará ver esto—** Le dijo el mercenario a la alquimista**

— Eshe color, esh piel de "Toxic Nightshade" El dragón venenoso ¿De dónde lo shacashte?—** Preguntó Lisa, ya temiendo la posible respuesta **

— Es la flecha que tu padre tenía enterrada— **Dijo el mercenario, con pesar**

**Lisa volvió a mirar la flecha, no sabía cómo se lo diría a sus hermanos**— Me temo que ya no hay nada que podamosh hacer—

**Ioanes lo notó, pero se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía, conocía los efectos de aquel dragón, los nórdicos de Calradia le habían contado historias de los dragones, entre ellas la del toxic nightshade, un dragón venenoso que en el archipiélago vikingo se encuentra en estado salvaje, dicen que su veneno te mata en veinte minutos**

**El castaño rojo estaba perdido **

**Wow, bueno, capítulo largo, lamento la demora, la verdad no me gusta dividir en dos partes, por eso es tan largo, pero no esperen capítulos así constantemente, la verdad es que dependerá igual de la trama, sé que le estoy dando muy poco tiempo al rey Lynn, pero la verdad es que la mayor parte de la historia implica a Lincoln como rey, sin embargo la historia hará uso de muchos recuerdos, leyendas, folclor y flash backs, así que muchos personajes que tuvieron poca o ninguna participación tendrán roles más importantes en el pasado de la historia, e incluso tendrán consecuencias en su presente y futuro, otra cosa, en este mundo la magia es un concepto más religioso, si leen los libros de Tolkien sabrán a lo que me refiero, y con respecto a los dragones y criaturas mágicas, no son como los vistos en sus sagas originales, por ejemplo, aquí no todos los dragones vuelan, mientras que ninguno escupe fuego, sus apariencias son parecidas a las vistas en "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón" pero en habilidades son más parecidos a animales normales, serán una ventaja en batalla pero no tan grande como en "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" **

**Se despide**

**Atentamente**

**JuanitoSama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	7. Castaño Cortado, Significado de un Loud

**Castaño cortado, significado de ser un Loud**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: "The Loud House", "Los Simpson", "Como entrenar a tu dragón", "Steven Universe" y "Wattership Down" no me pertenecen**

**Campamento Loud **

**Lynn Loud padre estaba siendo atendido, pocos eran los que sabían realmente que significaba aquella flecha, si el barbero se hubiese preocupado por revisarla de nada habría servido, sin embargo este mismo era de los que no alcanzaban a dimensionar la gravedad de la situación, pensaría que se tratara solo de una alharaca del actual "El-ahrairah" (Una actitud no muy propia de un rey) hasta que se dio cuenta de que la carne herida se infectaba a una velocidad alarmante y nunca vista por el cirujano **

— Mi rey, trate de calmarse, necesitaré revisar mejor esto— **Dijo el barbero antes de proceder, dio al rey unos brebajes que le permitieron aminorar el dolor lo suficiente como para poder tranquilizarse y los alaridos cesaron **

**Lisa se acercó a Lincoln para mostrarle la flecha y explicar la situación, cuando logró entender preguntó cuanto tiempo tenían antes del deceso, la alquimista le explicó lo que sabía, aunque las historias hablaban de veinte minutos, la verdad era que los efectos variaban según la víctima, su edad, alimentación, cuanto tiempo estuvo expuesta al veneno, podrían haber sido muchos los factores para determinar por qué algunos duraban horas, mientras que otros solo unos minutos antes de "estirar la pata"**

—Por favor, todos retírense— **Pidió el príncipe, antes de que todos, el cirujano, oficiales, lores, princesas, el príncipe Bart y Ioanes junto con Arimeter salieran de la tienda **—Lisa revisó la flecha— **Dijo el próximo "El-ahrairah" mientras le mostraba la flecha y procedió a mirar directamente a su padre**— Es piel de dragón venenoso, no sobrevivirás y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos— **Dijo de manera triste pero serena, manteniendo la compostura, si otra persona hubiera estado ahí, habría pensado que no estaba muy preocupado, pero ambos eran de la idea de que un rey necesita claridad mental en todo momento, había mucho que hacer y necesitaban estar tranquilos, el rey estaba de acuerdo, muy aterrado pero sabía que nada de lo que venía sería sencillo, y menos para sus hijos **

—Que tus hermanas y tu abuelo entren, no quisiera dejar ese tema sin arreglar— **Ordenó el "castaño** **rojo", Lincoln salió de la tienda y mandó a llamar al resto de la familia real presente**

**Pasaron a entrar las ocho princesas que estaban en el campamento, acompañadas de Lord Ängel y el príncipe albino, antes de eso Lynn Jr quiso hablar con el mercenario, pero este se había apartado y justo cuando iría a buscarlo salió Lincoln de la tienda médica pidiendo la presencia de la familia real**

**Cuando entraron, estaba el actual "El-ahrairah", sentado con la herida cubierta por una pomada que evitaba una mayor pérdida de sangre, consciente de que tenía poco tiempo para dejar los temas zanjados, tuvo que ir al grano con los más importantes **—Niñas, sé que será algo difícil de digerir, pero deben saber algo— **Inhaló y exhaló antes de seguir, era complicado explicar que no saldría de ahí con vida, y más a solo un año de la muerte de Rita Loud, día que Lincoln recordaba mejor que nadie**

**Flash back (Un año antes)**

**Rita Loud agonizaba en la cama de la alcoba real, estaba cubierta de sangre, había perdido a su último vástago concebido y pidió que su joven príncipe pasara a verla; tenía que arreglar un último asunto con su hijo albino, Lincoln entró en los aposentos y se ubicó al lado de su cama, aquella era una situación difícil pero el joven ya era capaz de afrontar muchas cosas, desde hacía tres años se había esforzado en ser visto como un rey, sabía muy bien que su madre haría un último intento por convertirlo y salvar su alma, pues a diferencia del resto de la familia Loud; Rita y Lori Loud eran devotas de "Stephanos" (El dios estrangulado) y el albino estaba seguro de que su madre no querría pasar a la otra vida mientras sus hijos siguieran siendo paganos incestuosos, buscaría estar segura de que sus almas tendrían un espacio para llegar al paraíso **

— Cariño, te amo y quiero estar segura de que tú y todas tus hermanas llegarán al "Mundo Hogar", así que por favor, dime que aceptaras a nuestro señor de cuarzo en tu corazón y abandonarás esos deseos impuros por tu hermana— **Rogó la reina, cosa que no sorprendió al albino, según parece, su relación con Linka era vista por su madre como algo todavía peor que el hecho de ser creyente de Frith, ella misma persuadió al rey de que enviara a su hija albina como protegida a un reino cuya fe fuera aceptable por ella, incluso escribió una carta a su amiga "Marge Simpson" (Que solo debía ser abierta por ella) para que convenciera a sus gemelas de aceptar al único dios (Según ella) en sus corazones y arrepentirse de sus pecados del pasado (Como la relación incestuosa de Linka y Lincoln) si bien para la "fe de Frith" el incesto no era un problema; para la fe de estrangulado era una abominación, aquel intento de conversión no solo sería infructífero, si no que haría a las gemelas distantes de su madre y hasta cierto punto resentidas con los devotos de estrangulado, sin embargo cuando ambas trillizas se enteraron de su muerte tardarían dos días en dejar de llorarla a todo pulmón, para ser convocadas por su padre al mes siguiente y volver a Mich**

**El albino resopló antes de responder a su madre con un tono sereno**— Mamá, yo también te amo, pero amo demasiado a Linka, y la verdad no podría simplemente vivir en el mismo mundo que ella y saber que no estará conmigo, sé que es egoísta pensar así, pero nadie me convencerá de lo contrario y si tengo que enfrentar a un dios para tenerla lo haré, si quiero ser rey, es para que nada se interponga entre Linka y yo— **Acabó con decisión el próximo "El-ahrairah"**

**Rita no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, otras hubiesen negado de sus hijos por una declaración así, pero si algo le había quedado de su padre y los Loud, era su profundo amor familiar, estaba aterrada por el alma de su hijo, pero a la vez orgullosa por lo decidido que estaba **— Entonces haré lo que pueda para interceder por ustedes, buscaré a tu hermano, juntos trataremos de que la "Rosa de Cuarzo" interceda por ustedes dos, pero pagano o no, nunca dejarás de ser mi hijo—** Dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, recordaba la última y todas las veces que lloró frente a la efige de su primogénito tras "la masacre de los criptarios" en "la batalla de Ahmerrad", desearía haber visto al apuesto joven en el que se habría convertido, como se vería en su armadura de caballero, aún con sus votos de pobreza, debía de verse muy elegante, lo más seguro es que "Stephanos" lo haría vestirse así en la otra vida para deleitarse, pero la situación de su segundo varón y su albina del broche la tenía preocupada, lo que provocaría que por primera y última vez; Rita Loud deseara que cuando llegue a la otra vida; lo que vea no sea a su dios, ni su hijo al lado suyo se enteraría de esto, pues fue lo último que la reina pensó en su vida **

**Fin del Flashback (Un año después)**

**El rey Lynn había explicado a su suegro y a las otras siete de sus ocho hijas presentes la situación que atravesaba, todas tuvieron un estallido de tristeza, empezaron a llorar y abrazar a su padre, todas excepto las albinas, aunque habían explicado a Linka la situación del año anterior, todo ello aún era muy difícil de digerir y nadie había hablado con Liberty acerca de ello, ambas mantuvieron distancia pero no pudieron evitar empezar a llorar, seguían amando a su padre a pesar de todo**

**El actual "El-ahrairah" era consciente de la situación de sus albinas, además de tener incertidumbre de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, sentía como iba perdiendo fuerzas y necesitaba terminar algunos asuntos antes de irse, por lo que decidió calmar a sus hijas que lo abrazaban e hizo una señal a Lincoln para que se acercara**

— Bueno, hay una situación que también debemos saldar—** Dijo el castaño rojo, cada vez más débil**— Como saben, Lincoln es mi sucesor—

**Esto no sorprendió a ninguna de las hermanas, todas sabían que por tradición las coronas se heredaban al primer hijo varón, podría sonar discriminativo, pero además Lincoln había trabajado por ser visto como rey desde los nueve años, y todas fueron testigos de cómo superó, no solo a** **sus hermanas mayores, si no que llegó a ejercer atribuciones que su padre descuidaba, llegó a tal punto que parte del populacho ya hablaba de que Lincoln sería "El-ahrairah" incluso antes de ser rey, prácticamente era él quien se hacía cargo del liderazgo de sus hermanas y de los lores, había evitado ya dos guerras civiles entre señores de las casas más importantes del reino y junto con Lynn repelieron con un improvisado ejército y un buen plan una invasión del magno imperio, aquello no era poco, la "Casa Loud" sería dirigida por Lincoln tarde o temprano**

**El castaño rojo continuaría**—Pero eso implica que la sangre debe continuar, es tradición que el rey de la venia a la unión de su heredero con alguien del clan—

**Eso último hizo que Linka se aterrara, hasta donde tenía entendido su padre no sabía nada de su relación con su hermano, temía que ya habría sido elegida una doncella para él y que no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, con las lágrimas que ya tenía se iban sumando más, su mundo se podría estar derrumbando **

— Así que hemos concluido que esa esposa ya ha sido elegida, es hermosa, de noble cuna y forma parte de una de las familias más importantes y prominentes de Mich, Lincoln ya pidió su mano a su padre y estuvo de acuerdo—** Dijo el actual "El-ahrairah", haciendo que Linka sintiera un segundo puñal en su corazón, pensaba que había sido traicionada, Lincoln estaba de acuerdo ¿Por qué buscaría él mismo a otra mujer cuando ya la tenía a ella?**

**La albina del broche estaba a punto de salir corriendo con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas, cuando un brazo en armadura de caballería la sujeta para que no se valla, ella se da la vuelta para decir a quien le haya tomado el brazo que la deje, pero este resulta ser su trillizo, a quien se queda mirando**

—Linka Mary Loud— **Dice el príncipe albino **— ¿Serías mi reina?—

**Aquello impactó a la albina, se secó las lágrimas, miró a su padre y preguntó**— Entonces ¿Ya lo sabías? —

— Hija ¿Cómo no me iba a enterar? No es como si fueran muy discretos— **Respondió el "castaño rojo"**

— Y ¿No te parece monstruoso? — **Preguntó la princesa a su padre, quien trató de reír, pero el dolor lo hizo tener que reincorporarse**

— Hija, somos del "Clan Lapín", nos basamos en conejos, lo único que importa, es que haya una numerosa descendencia "Corre, vive y preserva" es el lema de la "Casa Loud"— **Respondería el rey, citando el lema inventado por Hazel (El primer Loud) que hace solo ciento veinte años decidió que el clan Lapín ya no viviría en las sombras, él y su hermano Fiver (El primer Ängel) fundarían el "Reino de Mich" para que su gente no tuviera que seguir huyendo**

**La albina volvió a mirar al chico que amaba, se sonrojó al verlo y pensar en tener toda una camada de hijos con él, hasta pensó ya haberlo visto en un sueño, con la misma armadura y cargando un anillo de acero blanco, igual al que su hermano cargaba**

—Entonces ¿Qué dices? —** Preguntó el peliblanco**

**Linka empezó a llorar de felicidad **— ¡Si, si, mil veces sí, seré tu reina! — **Respondería para abrazarlo y darle un apasionado beso en los labios**

**Toda la familia estaba enternecida, pero consciente de que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban el rey Lynn dio una última declaración importante**

—Albert, sé que con Ioanes y contigo Lincoln no tendrá problemas en consolidar su poder, sé que tendrá dos buenos comandantes a su cargo y a doce hermanas que lo apoyarán incondicionalmente— **Cambió su vista a Lincoln **—Hijo, aunque no sea necesario un regente, no dudes en pedir consejo a tu abuelo y tus hermanas cuando los necesites, sé que el mercenario es un buen apoyo pero también recuerda que nadie te apoyará tanto como tu familia—

**Aquello último hizo sentir algo incómoda a Lynn, quien después de felicitar a su hermano salió de la tienda y se fue a buscar al mercenario albino, lo encontró en su carpa, donde habitaba solo (Cuando ella no le hacía compañía) Se secó las lágrimas y dio cuenta de su presencia, se dio vuelta para quedarse quieto, aquello le trajo recuerdos a la castaña**

**Flash Back (Hace un año)**

**Habían rescatado a Linka y Liberty, los mercenarios de la "Legión Albina" a cargo de Ioanes habían sido contratados**

**Lincoln estaba arreglando los detalles del contrato con los mercenarios **— ¿Ioanes? Pensé que se escribía con doble n— **Preguntó al otro albino, pues en la sacra lengua de "Eternia" se usaba para decir Juan**

— La culpa es de Juan Alberti— **Dijo el mercenario a modo de broma **— Un buen hablante de la lengua, pero pésimo escribiéndola, así quedé registrado en "Calradia" —

**El príncipe lanzó una ligera risa para tomar el contrato y llevárselo **

**Estaban en un banquete y el líder mercenario bebía con el guardián de las criptas, la princesa Lynn se había estado dando cuenta de esto ¿Por qué un empresario de guerra estaría interesado en el trabajo de un simple guardia que rara vez ve la luz del Sol? pero mientras mantenía una conversación con su hermana Linka, notó que el albino de "Calradia" se había ido, pero sus compañeros de armas seguían ahí, se acercó al guardia pero se había quedado dormido como un tronco, entonces notó que las llaves de la cripta no estaban y por si acaso fue a revisarlas, esperaba no haber contratado ni invitado a su fortaleza a un ladrón y saqueador, las rejas de hierro estaban abiertas, al entrar vio que alguien había dejado una flor en la cripta de su madre y encontró al albino desconocido frente a una efigie, nada más y nada menos que la de su hermano "John Loud", (Según ella) la última vez que la castaña lo vio con vida; este portaba ropas de monje y sería llevado a la ciudad de "La Perí" en Finnia (Nación principal del "Magno Imperio") para ser entrenado como miembro de la orden de "Los Pobres Caballeros de la Cripta" o "Criptarios" (Como eran conocidos popularmente)**

—Tú deberías estar aquí, no yo— **Dijo el mercenario, quien parecía estar hablando con la efigie, obviamente esta no respondería, pero se dio vuelta cuando supo que era observado **— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti— **Respondió la castaña **— ¿Sabes algo de John que nosotros no sepamos?— **Preguntó mientras trataba de sacarle información**

**El mercenario miró de nuevo la efigie**—John Loud no murió en Ahmerrad, murió en Shariz, junto con Juan Alberti—

**Fin del Flash back **

— ¿Fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta? — **Preguntó la princesa castaña, el mercenario negó con la cabeza **—Fue Arimeter, vio algo raro en la flecha y me la entregó, yo solo se la mostré a Lisa— **Dijo el mercenario, manteniendo la serenidad**

**Lynn sacó lágrimas y se acercó rápidamente al albino** **pelilargo, se posó en su pecho y empezó a llorar, Ioanes la abrazó con fuerza, ya había secado sus lágrimas, ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se hallaron**

**Mientras, en otro lado del campamento, Luan salió corriendo de la tienda médica y buscó un lugar apartado donde calmar su urgencia, decidió detenerse junto a un árbol y vomitar **—Creo que funzionó ¡Puaghhh!— **Y siguió vomitando un rato más**

**Bueno, creo que eso será todo por esta vez, cualquier crítica o amenaza de muerte a los comentarios por favor**

**Atentamente**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción **


	8. John está muerto

**John está muerto**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House, Los Simpson, Wattership Down, Steven Universe y Mounth and Blade no me pertenecen**

**Firentis, un oficial mercenario de la compañía albina buscaba a su jefe, su búsqueda lo llevó hasta la carpa del albino pelilargo, donde escuchó una conversación del líder mercenario con la princesa Lynn, quien ya se había calmado un poco y seguía abrazando a Ioanes **

—Tienes que hablar con papá, no puede morir sin saberlo— **Dijo la castaña**

**El mercenario dio una respiración nasal antes de responder **— No puedo hacerlo, ya te he dicho por qué, no quiero problemas, no con ustedes, Lincoln será el rey y—** Fue interrumpido por una bofetada**

— ¡Estúpido! ¿Sabes cuánto les dolió el escuchar que habías muerto?— **Aquellas palabras de la "princesa guerrera" harían que el albino recordara su efigie en las criptas **— ¡Mamá murió creyendo que te encontraría del otro lado!— **Lynn volvió a sacar lágrimas, se entristecía cada vez más **—Lo más deprimente fue que jamás se despegó de tu estatua, cada mañana se levantaba para volver a la cripta a llorar. Cuando te fuiste estaba orgullosa de ti, pensó que después de la expedición te dejarían visitarnos, te había tejido una bufanda junto a Leni ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue verlas a las dos llorar cuando pensaron que no volverías? ¿Sabes cuánto les dolió a nuestros padres? ¿A las chicas? ¿A Lincoln? ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió a mí? — **Se tranquilizó un poco después de sacar todo eso, dándose cuenta de su apresurada acción**— Lo siento John, no quería— **Fue interrumpida, esta vez por un abrazo de su amante**

—No te disculpes, tienes razón, si hubiera venido a pedirles ayuda, si no hubiese intentado hacer esto solo, no habría perdido mi tiempo en "Calradia", podría ser John y no Ioanes, como debería haber sido— **Dijo esta vez tomándola con ambas manos desde su mandíbula hasta sus mejillas, para terminar besándola un vez más **

**Después de separarse, la castaña refutó**— No digas eso, de hecho, la legión albina ayuda mucho, sin ti y esos chicos, ni "Hazelton" ni el rescate de Linka y Liberty hubiesen terminado bien— **Sonrió antes de cambiar su cara de vuelta a una de tristeza **— De hecho, nos hiciste falta, en especial a mí— **Ella recordaba el día que lo vio partir, a menudo, tenía sentimientos de Electra hacia su hermano, pero su supuesta muerte lo había convertido en algo (a su juicio) imposible, o eso creyó hasta ese día que habló con el mercenario en las criptas **

**Flash Back**

**Cuando Ioanes reveló que la muerte de John había sido en Shariz, Lynn se sorprendió ¿Realmente no sabían cómo ni donde había muerto su hermano? Aquello hizo que la guerrera reflexionara y las piezas fueran encajando, su hermano mayor albino se va a una expedición religiosa, cinco años después les llega la noticia de que todos mueren en una batalla, pero como solía suceder, nunca se llegaban a identificar todos los cuerpos, por lo que este mismo nunca pudo ser recuperado, otros dos años después otro albino llega con una compañía de mercenarios con el objetivo de "reunir fortuna y tropas" para invadir un imperio que está del otro lado del mundo conocido, coincidentemente el mismo imperio donde "supuestamente" su hermano murió, entonces Lynn encajó todas las piezas ¿Qué posibilidad había de que dos albinos cuyas familias no ocultaran su existencia se encontraran y se conocieran? Siendo que rara vez nace un albino, ni siquiera hijos de albino, pues estos jamás heredaban tal condición, pero en el caso de los Loud, nacieron 4 ¿Qué posibilidad había de ello? Y preguntó**

— ¿John? ¿Eres tú? —

**El mercenario empezó a cantar**

— En la colína de "El-ahrairah"

Nací y crecí feliz

Mis padres pintos bicolores

Con treinta hermanos

Y una canción

Hermanos y hermanas vi nacer

De blancos y cafes

A tres de cinco vi morir

Los otros dos nunca más los vi

Un día tuve que huir

La muerte me siguió

De mi familia yo me perdí

Y a nadie más encontré de allí

Un grupo nuevo encontré

De ella huían también

La coneja negra no nos encontró

Y una colina divisamos

Ahí me quedé y me instalé

Mil hijos yo crie

Corrí, viví y preservé

Y mi vida así acabé

Un día en el pasto me acosté

La negra vino por mí

Como a mi amiga la recibí

Y me fui de allí, sin miedo subí

De mis hijos no me despedí

Ellos entenderán

Correr vivir y preservar

Es como viví y así yo morí—

**Aquello fue la evidencia que la castaña necesitaba, ese era su hermano, John Loud a quien creía muerto, estaba ahí, frente a ella, había cantado su arrullo familiar, con el que los Loud hacían dormir a sus niños pequeños, todos los hijos de la casa habían pasado por ese arrullo y lo sabían de memoria, especialmente Luna, pero John se los cantó a todos junto a su madre, desde Lori (Con balbuceos, pues solo tenía un año) hasta las gemelas (Cuando estab por irse), junto con Luna era el que mejor recordaba aquella melodía, se acercó rápidamente a Ioanes y lo golpeó en el pecho con sus nudillos, aún con la dureza con la que lo habían curtido años de combate y la protección de su armadura hubo una cantidad considerable de dolor (Debido a la fuerza de la castaña), pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de la culpa por no haber vuelto con su familia cuando pudo hacerlo, Lynn lo siguió golpeando cada vez más debil**—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Estúpido! ¡Traidor!—** Lo insultó antes de llorar y abrazarlo **— ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Sabes cuantas veces quisimos verte de nuevo? —

—Mira, no es algo que no quisiera hacer, todos los días quise volver, pero pasaron demasiadas cosas—** Dijo el mercenario, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le costaría explicar el asunto, realmente pasaron tantas cosas esos siete años como para que fuera tan difícil de explicar **—Fueron situaciones complicadas—** Trató de darse tiempo, tal vez no podría esclarecer todo en ese momento, le tomaría tiempo contarle todo de manera que ella confiara en su palabra **—Yo no podía volver porque deserté, si el pontificado se enteraba, me perseguirían hasta matarme y a quien estuviera conmigo—

—Papá habría luchado por ti, habría iniciado una guerra con todos para protegerte— **Dijo la princesa, inquisitivamente pidiendo una respuesta de por qué no había buscado apoyo en su familia**

—Sabes lo que eso habría significado ¿No? —

**Aquello adquiriría sentido en la mente de la castaña,no había pensado en eso, tres de los cinco reinos de los que formaba parte Mich eran creyentes del estrangulado, por el otro lado del océano estaban Tauria y el Magno Imperio, todos pertenecientes a la misma doctrina ¿Qué habría pasado? Solo el fin de la casa Loud, la destrucción de todos los practicantes abiertos de la fe de Frith, no habría sido una guerra, habría sido un genocidio. Pero algo no cuadraba, Lynn quería dar crédito a la presencia del Loud al que creía muerto, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad **—Pero, después de todos estos años ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidiste regresar ahora? ¿Por qué nadie debe saber que estás vivo y aquí? ¿Acaso quieres?—

**Ioanes, o más bien John Loud la miró de nuevo antes de responder**— Si piensas que vine por la corona, no, no es por eso que vine, de hecho esa es la razón de que mi identidad se mantenga en secreto, yo renuncié a la corona para que Lincoln pudiera ser rey si quisiera—

**La princesa recordó las conversaciones que John solía sostener con sus padres, pero la que mejor recuerda fue en la que ellos le informaban que el Magno Imperio había exigido la conversión del reino de Mich** **a la fe del estrangulado y que se sometiera a las leyes del sumo-pontífice, el rey iba a enviar una negativa, pero la reina Rita lo persuadió de negociar, entonces tras ofertas y contra-ofertas llegaron a una conclusión, enviarían un hijo a servir en alguna congregación, cosa que ambos estados aceptaron y habían decidido esperar a que Lincoln cumpliera once años y lo enviarían a servir como monje, esto no le gustó para nada al albino mayor, quien se opuso inmediatamente a esa medida, no quería que su hermano menor quedara encadenado al monacato sin otra opción, pero ¿Qué otra alternativa podía haber? Tras una larga reflexión, el peliblanco de doce años había decidido ser él quien tomaría los votos de pobreza y lo haría en la santa orden de los "Pobres caballeros de la cripta", cosa que a la reina le enorgulleció, pero el rey Lynn no estaba convencido de perder a su primogénito en favor de aquellos que buscaban escusas para perjudicar a su casa, sin embargo John acabaría aclarando que eso lo haría por decisión propia, que si Lincoln se volvía rey, estaría orgulloso de él y de su propia decisión de convertirse en caballero y que si llegaba a elegir el mismo camino que su hermano, también estaría orgulloso, pues sabría que lo tomaría por decisión propia, y con respecto a la herencia, había diez hijas más por donde elegir (Lisa y Lily aún no nacían), seguro que si el segundo peliblanco decidía no ser rey alguna de las chicas si quisiera**

—Sí, recuerdo eso—** Dijo la castaña **—Pero aún no me respondes ¿Por qué decidiste volver ahora?—

—Por lo mismo que les conté a todos, necesito más fuerzas y apoyo para invadir el Sultanato Sarraní— **Contesto el albino**

— ¿Por qué quieres invadirlo? No eres Oj ni creyente del estrangulado para que te interese jawahra —

—Ellos tienen a alguien muy importante para mí—

**No pudieron seguir esa conversación en aquel momento, ya se habían ausentado demasiado del banquete que ocurría en el salón y habría sospechas, por lo que ambos tuvieron que salir de las criptas, Lynn le dejó las llaves al guardián sin que se diera cuenta (Seguía dormido como un tronco) y ambos seguirían juntándose en más de una ocasión, John le pediría la castaña que por favor lo llamara "Ioanes", no quería tener problemas porque lo acusaran de ir tras el trono, no quería agregarle un obstáculo a Lincoln para ser rey, el mismo haría lo posible por allanarle el camino como pudiera, por eso "John Loud" estaba muerto y por el bien de todos debía permanecerlo**

**Los encuentros entre ambos se hicieron más frecuentes, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ioanes iba revelando más detalles del tiempo que estuvo en "Calradia" y lo que sintió todos estos años lejos de su familia, mientras que Lynn se habría cada vez más y poco a poco fue confesando lo que sentía por aquel albino pelilargo desde que era pequeña, y el pasar del tiempo transformaría aquellos reencuentros en una relación que va más allá de la mistad o incluso de lo fraternal, ambos eran guerreros muy temidos, habidos y enérgicos en batalla, pero al momento de estar juntos, nada era un tesoro más apreciado que la calma y la tranquilidad de tenerse uno al otro y disfrutar de su compañía **

**Fin del Flashback **

**El Capitán mercenario y la princesa guerrera seguían abrazándose y de vez en cuando se besaban de nuevo, Firentis avisó que iba a entrar, él mismo ni se había dado cuenta de haber escuchado toda la conversación, pero ya habría tiempo de hablar con su capitán los secretos que escondía, por ahora se le había encomendado una tarea**

—Mi capitán, princesa— **Reverenciando a ambos, luego se dirige al albino**— El rey lo busca—

—Iré de inmediato Firentis—

**El calradi estaba a punto de irse, pero en ese momento una mano en armadura (Correspondiente a Ioanes lo sostiene del brazo) **— Antes de que te vayas quiero que me digas cuanto escuchaste— 

**Firentis hubiera mentido en ese momento, estuvo punto de decir "nada", pero él conocía bien a su jefe, nunca sospecharía de él si no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia afuera de la tienda, hizo una respiración y respondió**— Todo mi capitán, todo desde la bofetada, solo venía a darle el mensaje, pero mientras me acercaba escuché ese golpe y me preocupé, lo siento, fue más de lo que debería haber escuchado—

**Ioanes tenía claro lo que haría más adelante, así que lo soltó y le dijo **— Nadie se enterará de eso, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde—

**El oficial mercenario asintió y salió de la carpa, el albino le dio un último beso a su heramante y ambos salieron hacía las tiendas médicas, pero ninguno se había percatado de que otro mercenario también había escuchado todo, se trataba de Lezalit, un oficial de noble cuna como Firentis, y con un menor sentido de la lealtad**

**Cuando Lynn iba a ver a sus otras hermanas que estaban afuera de la tienda, Luan la interceptó y la apartó para hablar con ella **—Funzionó— **Dijo la bufona amarilla**

**La guerrera abrió ambos ojos y pregunto **—Entonces, estás—

—Ziiiii— **Respondió alegremente la comediante **— Ezpero que zea niña—

—Que aliviado debió sentirse Lincoln de no tener que ser él que hiciera ese favor esta vez— **Supuso la castaña**

**Luan se puso nerviosa**— ziii, jejeje—

**La princesa con la égida sospechó de esa conducta y preguntó**—Si, se lo dijiste a Lincoln ¿No? —

**Todavía más nerviosa**—Lo zeguí pozponiendo hasta que, upz—

— ¡Luaaaaan! — **Lynn Loud puso las manos como le había contado Bart que las ponía su padre (Homero) antes de estrangularlo**

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de esta noche, tal vez parezca algo lenta la historia, los Loud ni siquiera han salido del campamento, pero tampoco quiero apresurar tanto las cosas, la verdad no sabía cuándo rebelar lo de John Loud, pero de por si su historia ya es increíblemente larga, de hecho, no esperen que esta historia tenga menos de cien capítulos pero implica mucho mucho contenido (Está amplia y libremente basada en la historia de Europa), y la verdad esto no es ni la primera pincelada, espero la disfruten, si no, no importa, igual la escribiré como quiera XD**

**Atentamente**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	9. Mariscal Escudo y Mariscal Espada

**Mariscal Escudo y Mariscal Espada**

**(El Feudalismo)**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: The Loud House, Mounth and Blade, Overlord (Saga de Juegos), Hora de Aventura y Steven Universe no me pertenecen **

**Mientras Lynn jr era apartada por Luan, las otras princesas habían salido de la tienda médica, Linka y Lincoln también se habían apartado de las demás para estar solos, Lord Ängel se había quedado junto con siete de sus nietas, cuando el mercenario albino se acercaba a la tienda donde lo esperaba el rey, es interceptado por el anciano**

—Así que el mercenario favorito será el mariscal espada— **Dijo el Lord Albino en modo de broma **

—Ja, con semejante mariscal escudo, no me sorprende que buscaran a un mercenario para ese rol— **Respondió el pelilargo**

**Albert, al igual que la mayoría de los lores y las princesas, no sabía nada acerca de que aquel joven era su nieto, sin embargo, había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones su cordialidad hacia el guerrero, no era para menos, no cualquiera podía ser reconocido con una reputación como la de "piel de hierro", así era llamado por los calradis, y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarse a él, exceptuando aquellos que ya se encontraban bajo tierra (Principalmente bandidos, desertores y uno que otro finniano de los que combatieron en Hazelton). En las tabernas de Royal Woods tenían tablas montadas en caballetes donde todos señalaban su apuesta sobre los mejores guerreros de Mich, muchos de ellos considerando a Lynn como la mejor guerrera, sin embargo, la apuesta por el mercenario era todavía más alta, dejando a la princesa castaña en segundo lugar, Ronalda Anne Santiago (De Casagrande) en tercera, Albert Ängel en cuarto, seguidos de algunos** **guerreros mercenarios, dejando a Lincoln en el octavo lugar, seguido de Lord Pacowski y Lord Kirby, todavía más abajo a Liberty, posteriormente a "la martillera" Margo y finalizando la lista con Polly "la rebanadora", aquel era el orden de la taberna "el eructo", instalada a las afueras de Royal Woods en la rivera del rio "Bigwig"**

**El mercenario entró junto al lord anciano, encontrándose ambos con el moribundo rey (Acostado), que buscaba dejar el camino allanado para su hijo, aunque este último ya se consideraba listo para el cargo**

**El albino pelilargo se arrodilló ante el monarca para preguntar**

—¿Llamabas, mi rey? — **Preguntó el "Calradi" **

—¿Cómo están chicos? —** Inquirió el actual "El-ahrairah" (Aguantando las ganas de lanzar un horrendo grito de dolor) **

—Nunca te habías visto mejor Lynn— **Respondió el anciano, queriendo darle un aire más optimista a la situación **

**Lynn Loud padre hubiera reído por ese comentario de su suegro, pero sus dolores no se lo permitían**

—¿Para qué nos convocaba, su alteza? — **Preguntó el mercenario**

**El rey hizo un último esfuerzo para sentarse, pero fue infructífero, el final se acercaba y ya no tendría tiempo para muchos de los asuntos urgentes**— Bueno, ya no tengo tiempo para dejar más temas arreglados antes de partir, así que solo puedo pedirles una cosa, Albert— **Dijo, obviamente hacia Lord Ängel**— Se que serás un buen mariscal escudo y serás un soporte muy importante para la familia, quiero que también aconsejes a Lincoln, se que él te escuchará— **Terminó débilmente antes de cambiar su vista al mercenario**— Ioanes, desde el primer día que trabajaste con nosotros se te encomendó proteger a los miembros de la familia, y tu gente ha cumplido bien ese rol, ya se te informó que serás el mariscal espada cuando Lincoln sea coronado, y se que los lores no se equivocan contigo —

**El pelilargo albino entendía lo que era un mariscal espada, lo aprendió cuando todavía era John Loud, pero para mantener su mentira había tenido que tragarse toda la lección de nuevo. El reino de Mich usaba un sistema militar basado en la mariscalía, solo que este se diferenciaba del sistema calradi en que las llamadas a las armas de los mariscales debían ser atendidas por los Lores, aquí si un lord no acudía con sus tropas no solo sería expulsado de los ejércitos (Como pasaba en Calradia), si no que por ley de consejo, sus títulos serían arrebatados y sus propiedades pasarían a ser repartidas entre los señores, aquella era una de las leyes feudales, no impuestas por la corona, ya que formaban parte de los designios del consejo señorial, en el cual el rey no podía emprender acciones sin el apoyo del señorío de Mich, práctica que era típica en las tierras de Frith y los reinos ubicados en el continente antiguo, básicamente las únicas excepciones eran el "Magno Imperio" y las "Dos Taurias del estrangulado" (Donde el poder de los monarcas y emperadores era absoluto, pues dependían directamente del sumo pontífice de Eternia), sin embargo también existían las repúblicas independientes del norte de Eternia, donde el sistema imperante era una proto democracia, basada en el modelo de gobierno de la antigua ciudad "Zelda" (Aunque más parece una plutocracia). En cuanto a las tierras de Frith, sus sistemas estaban apegados a las bases feudales, muy inspiradas en las tribus germainianas, alguna vez conquistadas por el "Imperio Glorioso" que tras su caída (A manos del Overlord del Dominio Lúgubre) dejaría un vacío de poder que sería llenado por los jefes de las tribus, naciendo así el sistema señorial, en el cual la mayoría de los cargos se basaban en posiciones tribales (La monarquía surgiría siglos después como medio para unir grupos señoriales), aquello se mezclaría con los sistemas clánicos de Frith y el resto como dicen, es historia. El único cargo absoluto que puede ser impuesto por un rey, es el de mariscal escudo (Que siempre es miembro de la casa real o de alguna rama de esta misma), mientras que el mariscal espada era elegido por el consejo señorial, pudiendo este tener cualquier origen incluso externo al reino pero a la vez siendo removible de su cargo en todo momento, notándose que una espada puede perderse y ser reemplazada por otra con otro nombre, a diferencia del escudo que sin importar cuantas veces se cambie, siempre es el mismo blasón (puesto que siempre conservará el nombre) **

**El rey Lynn continuó debilmente**—Por eso, espero que sigas protegiendo a mis hijos como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, se que Lori ya está con Lord Santiago, pero te agradezco que aún así le enviaras protección, me he enterado que hacen bien su trabajo y espero que seas de ayuda para lo que se viene—

—Soy consiente de eso mi rey, y se lo agradezco— **Contestó el mercenario mientras agachaba la cabeza hacia su padre**

**Lo último dicho por el monarca y la respuesta de Ioanes llamaron la atención del Lord anciano, quien no tardó en preguntar**— Disculpen ¿A que se refieren con lo que se viene? —

—A lo que pasará cuando los otros reinos se enteren, Lord Ängel— **Contestó el Albino pelilargo**

**El rey miró a su suegro con cierto pesar**—No dudo que los lores de Mich conocen a su príncipe y que ven en Lincoln a un buen rey, pero los Mccan, Tauria y el Magno Imperio pensarán que el reino estará en caos gobernado por un niño, pero por eso nos aseguramos con Lincoln y ustedes, para demostrar que no será nada fácil—

**Lord Ängel pudo por fin entender la situación estos primeros años serían los más cruciales, si fallaban, no solo podría ser el fin de Mich, también la fe de Frith y todos los miembros del Clan Lapín**

**Mientras tanto, Lynn tenía a Luan del cuello y la habría estrangulado de no ser por que se dio cuenta de que no solo la mataría a ella, entonces se calmó y dijo **— Ambas iremos y le explicaras esto a Lincoln, yo estaré contigo y te explicarás diciendo la verdad, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de tener todo tranquilo con John para que tu irresponsabilidad venga a arruinarlo, Luan ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no se lo toma bien?— **Se notaba que la guerrera** **enojadísima, pero más que eso estaba preocupada ¿Qué pasaría si el pronto rey se enteraba de que su hermana estaba embarazada de un mercenario? ¿Cómo esto afectaría su relación? Esto se iba a liar enserio **

**Bueno, eso será todo por hoy, realmente me queda mucha historia por escribir, se que la muerte del rey se alarga mucho, pero necesito que todo se vaya entendiendo de a poco.**

**Esta historia se basa en más de una época junta, la unificación Británica (Entre el siglo VIII y el IX), El Imperio Carolingio (Misma que el anterior), Las republicas del norte de Italia (Siglo XI en adelante), El Sacro imperio Romano Germánico (Nacido del Carolingio), las cruzadas ( Siglo X en adelante) y otras cosas que no corresponden precisamente a la misma época, de hecho podría decirse que Lincoln está hecho a base de Eduardo el confesor y Guillermo el conquistador (Como Aegon Targaryen en quien también me inspiré), también me gustaría señalar que un responsable indirecto de la esencia de este Fic son las historias de Tolkien y la óperas de Wagner a la vez inspiradas en la Saga Volsunga, también me inspiré en documentales de History Chanel, las series como Vikingos y el último reino (Esta última se lleva mis diez estrellas) y muchas otras cosas más, todavía no vemos nada**


	10. Castaño Caído, ¿Que clase de favor es?

**Castaño caído**

**¿Qué clase de favor es ese?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House y Mounth and Blade no me pertenecen**

**Los albinos ahora comprometidos estaban solos en un lugar apartado del campamento, su padre agonizaba en la tienda médica, los hombres de armas, veteranos y varios guerreros se reponían de la matanza y las princesas estaban en diferentes estados, pues, aunque compartían la preocupación por su padre, estaban pasando por diferentes situaciones**

**Lynn y Luan se acercaban a la pareja de albinos, no les habría gustado interrumpirlos, pero el asunto era de gran importancia **

—Lincoln— **Dijo la guerrera para llamar la atención de su hermano, cuando este la miró, dándose vuelta también su prometida, ambas castañas se pudieron sentir bastante incomodas, ya que sentían estar interrumpiendo un momento íntimo de los dos, considerando también que la mirada seria de su hermano no las ayudaba a sentirse menos incómodas **—Luan tiene que decirte algo—

**Lincoln miró a la bufona amarilla para preguntar**— ¿Luan, pasa algo? —

—Bueno, el azunto ez que— **Luan no pudo seguir pues estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermano sin que cargara contra el mercenario ni contra su hermana castaña, pero era difícil explicar que no era su culpa**

**Flash Back (Dos meses antes)**

**Luan, en su calidad de bufona de corte manejaba mucha información, podía decirse que los bufones eran gente de mucho poder en el mundo de la nobleza y realeza, a tal punto que muchas veces usaba esa información en favor suyo para ser tomada en cuenta por su padre, los lores y su hermano. Muchos recurrían a la castaña de dientes chuecos para saber que sucias artimañas planeaban otros nobles y contrarrestarlas con otras peores. En ocasiones, dando información falsa para beneficiar a sus aliados (En especial a su familia), aquella característica, no era conocida por la plebe, ya que la mayoría veían a los bufones como comediantes costosos y deformes con la fortuna de servir a un noble o rey a expensas de su integridad, sin embargo aquello era una falsa creencia del populacho, que simplemente no entendía el mundo de las conspiraciones y traiciones de los nobles, donde bufones y juglares eran los plebeyos más escuchados en un mundo donde la mayor aspiración de una persona "normal" (No noble) era el vasallaje (Donde en nombre de la nobleza mandaban sobre otros ciervos), siendo entonces los bufones los más poderosos entre la gente común. Sin embargo, Luan tenía algo que la hacía diferente, y era el ser una princesa de sangre, que había elegido una vida de servicio a su propia familia, sacrificando la idea de una carrera política por una relación con una extraña mujer (Plebeya) de esotérica presencia, debido a esta relación (Y posterior matrimonio), tuvo que renunciar a su posibilidad de vivir como noble, por ello, se enfrascó en buscar secretos entre su familia que la beneficiaran para poder ser tomada en cuenta como parte de la familia real, no es que desconfiara de su hermano en su promesa de protegerla, aun así necesitaba una garantía de que las casas nobles no le darían la espalda cuando la familia Loud no pudiese cuidar de ella, lo cual podía llegar a ocurrir, pero una solución se le había presentado como caída del cielo, ese mismo año había nacido Liena Loud, hija de Leni Loud, quien, según la familia real y la Iglesia de Frith, había sido un extrañísimo y hasta considerado imposible "Nacimiento Virgen", considerado un milagro por las autoridades y el populacho de Mich, sin embargo, la bufona amarilla conocía la verdad, aquel fue un plan del propio rey Lynn, quien no podía imaginarse simplemente entregando a su hermosa e inocente (Pero a la vez distraída) Hija, a un imbécil noble cualquiera, que solo buscaría el ascenso al poder y la desecharía junto con su descendencia cuando una mejor alternativa le fuera presentada, entonces el rey había optado por (Según él) El menor de los males (La mentira), con estos argumentos pidió a su hijo (Sin saber que la castaña escuchaba) el "Favor" de que embarazara a su rubio ángel, para que pudieran convencer a Cowslip de que la declarara milagro y que el "populus" lo viera como un "Nacimiento Virgen" (El mismo milagro por el cual ,contaban las leyendas que nacían los dioses) Todo ello tenía sentido para Luan, la misma Luna había pedido a su hermano que repitiera aquel "Milagro" con ella misma, y que así su relación con lady Sharp no fuera mal vista por la gente de Mich. Pero había una enorme traba para su plan, era la segunda vez que Lincoln se encargaba de aquel "Favor", no quería volver a dar problemas a su querido hermano, el mismo que le había prometido protegerla a ella y a su esposa, y que estos actos "desinteresados" ya habían traído problemas a su relación con su trilliza, Linka había estallado cuando descubrió lo que había pasado, lo investigó por su cuenta, con intensas discusiones, logró sacarle la información a la trovadora y estuvo apunto de romper para siempre con su hermano, pero este le había prometido que aquella situación jamás se repetiría, y el mismo no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a que aquella situación mermara de nuevo su relación, que dos años le había costado recuperar, él mismo no querría ser considerado un mujeriego, pero ¿En quien más podría confiar la integridad de su hermana más inocente? Luna podría haber estado de más, pero ella misma no tenía confianza en nadie más que su hermano, (Según lo que entendía la gente de mich) Su hija Lyra era un regalo de Frith a ella y su esposa Lady Samanta Sharp**

**La bufona se había dedicado a escuchar diferentes conversaciones, hasta que, de tanto escuchar, por fin encontró su unicornio (madre de todos los secretos), ella misma se percató de que su hermana, "la guerrera roja" desaparecía con el mercenario cada vez que tenía oportunidad, los siguió en una de sus andanzas y, un día, descubrió más de lo que buscaba, (como ella había sospechado) ambos tenían una relación sentimental, pero lo que no esperaba fue una simple palabra que (Entre medio de toda la conversación) No esperaba escuchar **

—John— **No haría falta decir que lo dijo la princesa**

**Aquello no lo esperaba, llegó a pensar que tal vez solo compartía nombre con su hermano, así que antes de confrontarlos, los estuvo siguiendo un tiempo, tuvo que repetir lo mismo por unos días, hasta que, por fin logró confirmar sus sospechas, se trataba del mismísimo John Loud, y no solo estaba vivo, si no que mantenía una incestuosa relación con su hermana**

**Tras seis días siguiéndolos, llegó el momento de la verdad, con lo que pareciese ser un comentario desafortunado logró llamar la atención de ambos, acordaron reunirse con ella en un lugar que solo Luan conocía de la fortaleza además de su hermana Lucy (Quien se la había enseñado y se encontraba como embajadora en el "Dominio Lúgubre"), aquel pasaje secreto solo era accesible por las chimeneas, que contaban con un espacio lo suficientemente grande pero a la vez, lejos de la vista de cualquiera, y en una realmente poco iluminada habitación les explicó lo que sabía y las condiciones para no revelar la información ahora conocida por ella**

"**Un bebé", esta fue la petición de la bufona a la pareja, quería que su propio hermano (dado por muerto) la "preñara" a cambio de no decir nada a Lincoln ni a su padre acerca de que se trataba de su propio hermano John. El mercenario creía que era una locura lo que escuchaba, su hermana a su lado estaba muy enojada pero a la vez muy aterrada por aquella extorsión, a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba tanto el que Lincoln supiera de su relación, pero si les traía miedo el pensar que la revelación del primer hijo Loud (Vivo) podía ser vista como una amenaza a la corona, tal vez incluso evocaría la desconfianza en el joven príncipe y no volvería a ver al albino pelilargo de la misma forma, lo podría condenar al exilio, no le habría importado tanto si no tuviera un objetivo realmente necesario para su causa en Frith, sin mencionar a cierta princesa con sentimientos recíprocos que lo complementaba**

— Pero ¿Por qué no le pides a Lincoln que lo haga? No serías la primera en hacerlo —** Trató de razonar Lynn con su hermana**

**Luan iba a responder, pero el mercenario se le adelantó**— Por que eso ya le causo problemas con Linka ¿No? — **Respondió Ioanes, sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas, a Lynn por haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella no había deducido y a Luan por lo informado que estaba de la situación**

—Eza fue una obzervazión correcta— **Respondía con pesar la castaña de dientes chuecos **— Zi ze lo pido a Lincoln, ze que podría perzuadirlo, pero ¿Quién convenzería a Linka? Él la ama y no quiero que tenga máz problemaz con ella por este tipo de cozaz— **Dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima**

**Tanto el mercenario como la princesa sentían compasión por su hermana, aunque tratara de extorsionarlos, estaba realmente desesperada por buscar sentirse protegida sin depender de sus hermanos, no quería que la dejaran sola, pero tampoco quería que se sintieran obligados a no soltarla, por lo que si se embarazaba por la "divina providencia" pasaría a estar bajo la protección de la corona y la Iglesia de Frith (Tal como Leni y Luna)**

—Pero ¿No crees que, aunque no tenga que hacer ese favor, a Lincoln le caiga peor la noticia de que un mercenario se estuvo follando a su hermana? — **Trató de argumentar el pelilargo albino**

—¿Y no era ezo lo que estaba pasando? — **Contestó la bufona, con otra interrogante que hizo sonrojar a ambos, no era algo que hablaran con nadie, y realmente nunca habían pensado tener que hablarlo, no buscaban tener relaciones sexuales cada vez que estuvieran juntos, eso no quitaba que en ocasiones podían ser algo intensos, pero la verdad es que preferían la tranquilidad al momento de estar juntos, su vida mayormente era en el combate, por lo que la tranquilidad y la relajación era algo que apreciaban bastante desde que tuvieron su reencuentro**

**Ioanes iba a ofrecer el llevar a Luan y Maggie con la Emperatriz Isolla para asilarlas en Suno sin tener que recurrir a un embarazo (Pues no se le ocurría que más hacer), pero Lynn se le adelantó y contestó a la petición de la bufona **—Hazlo— **Dijo la princesa guerrera al albino pelilargo**

—¿Qué? — **Dijeron Luan y Ioanes al unisono**

**El mercenario estaba estupefacto y le preguntó **—Pero yo creí que estarías enojada—

—Claro que lo estoy John, me molesta todo esto, en especial lo de la extorsión— **Contestó la "guerrera roja", mientras miraba feo a su hermana , pero después volvía a cambiar su semblante** — Pero también me molesta que Luan y Maggietengan que soportar todo, tú y yo sabemos lo que implica no poder decir abiertamente a quien amas, o al menos no sin una represalia— **Lynn Loud Jr se dolía por que la suya era una paradoja aún más enredada, aunque Ioanes D'Albert llegó a Calradia como un plebeyo con cien denarios en el bolsillo, cuyo único registro de su existencia son dos palabras escritas en algún pergamino que salió de la bolsa de cuero del difunto Juan Alberti, desembarcó tres años después en Mich con cien mil denarios y seiscientos treinta guerreros listos para luchar por él, sin mencionar su título de conde de "Dhirim" (Otorgado por Harlaus pero reafirmado por Isolla), sin embargo era un conde sin sangre noble (Según los registros), había sido nombrado y no estaba considerado en la nobleza legible para incorporar una familia real (Nadie más que ellos tres sabían que se trataba de John Loud) A Lynn le dolía entregar aunque fuera un momento al hombre que amaba, pero también pondría sus condiciones a aquel trato, la primera sería que no harían nada más que la inseminación (no necesitaban afecto para solo el acto de embarazarla), la segunda sería que ella estaría presente (para asegurarse de ello) y la tercera que la misma Luan tendría que hablar con Lincoln antes de hacerlo, no le quería causar problemas **

**Fin del Flashback (Dos meses después)**

**Lincoln y Linka escucharon todo lo que Luan contaba con atención, esta solo omitió el detalle de que el pelilargo era John Loud, pero todo lo demás fue ya lo suficientemente estresante para la bufona. Linka no sabía que pensar, por un lado, estaba feliz de que sus hermanas hayan respetado su posición sobre estos "favores" realizados por su trillizo, sin embargo, tampoco quería dar el beneficio de la duda a las actividades del mercenario, no sabía que pensar, estaba agradecida por su participación en su rescate, pero a la vez, quería estar segura de que no fuera a aprovecharse de sus hermanas**

**Lincoln era un verdadero enigma para sus tres hermanas (Presentes) en ese momento, pero antes de que respondiera, fue interrumpido por un soldado que pregonaba **—¡El rey ha muerto! ¡El rey ha muerto! —

**Lo que han visto hasta ahora es apenas un prólogo, la definición de esta historia, pero estos acontecimientos marcan recién el inicio de la trama, la verdad será un camino largo y espero contar con su compañía y apoyo, ¡Larga vida al rey Lincoln y la casa Loud!**

**Se despide**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	11. Hagase el infierno

**Hágase el infierno**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House, Mount and Blade****,**** Gravity Falls, Los Simpson, Los Padrinos Mágicos, Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, Star Fox, The Leyendo of Zelda y Wattership Down no me pertenecen **

**Camino real (Al día siguiente) **

**Un jinete cabalgaba a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia, su caballo y su caperuza se mojaban mientras llegaba a Royal Woods, habría preferido no viajar con una tormenta, pero el mensaje tenía que ser entregado lo más rápido posible. Cruzó la ciudad hasta que llegó a "Madriguera de conejos", donde fue recibido por el guardián de la fortaleza Chester (Chunk) Monk y dos hombres de armas, cuando recibió la carta la llevó al interior, donde estaban la princesa Leni y Lady Sam, cenando con Lily, las bebés (Liena y Lyra), el arzobispo Cowslip y el padre Grouse, acompañados a su vez por Matheld, la mercenaria Nórdica (Designada por Ioanes) como guardiana de las princesas (Leni, Lily y las bebés), además del resguardo proporcionado por Margo y Polly (Encomendadas por Lynn) que estaban a cargo de cuidar con sus vidas a las jóvenes (Especialmente cuando el arzobispo estuviera presente), no dudaba del viejo Grouse (Que fue enviado junto a ella como parte de los rehenes de los Vikingos Berkianos, desde entonces se consideraban compañeros de armas) por supuesto, pero Cowslip era otra historia, se decía que el viejo usaba su rango para que le confiaran estar cerca de las niñas y de los niños, por Luan se había enterado de alguna que otra andanza del "hombre de Frith", pero aquel viejo era la única justificación que tenían los Loud para gobernar, por supuesto esto no agradaba a todas las chicas, ni siquiera a Grouse, por lo que todas las guerreras y el viejo sacerdote siempre tenían un ojo abierto sobre aquel clérigo ostentoso**

**El guardían entregó el mensaje al arzobispo, que estaba a cargo de la ciudad en ausencia de los jefes de la Casa y lo abrió****,**** quedando impactado por la noticia **

**Feudo de Nueva Tauria: Ciudad de Great Lakes; Castillo del mercado (Tres días después)**

**Un mensajero cabalgaba en dirección al castillo que aún estaba en construcción**

**El imponente castillo había iniciado obras bajo las órdenes del castaño rojo en favor del clan Casagrande y su rama principal (La casa Santiago)****.**** En sus primeros años en Mich****,**** el joven señor Roberto ll Santiago de Casagrande fue comprometido con la primera hija de la casa Loud****,**** Lori (La caudilla), quien tras un año de compromiso contrajo matrimonio con el tauriano**

**El jinete se apresuró a entregar el urgente mensaje a un hombre de armas, quien lo llevó al interior de la fortaleza y procedió a entregarlo en un salón donde el lord y "su princesa" comían junto a sus dos pequeños hijos (Loan y Roberto lll) y con el resto de los señores y damas del clan Casagrande, guardianes del paso de Great Lake (que limitaba con el bajo reino) debido a ello había más urgencia de construir un castillo en Great Lake incluso antes que en Royal Woods, un castillo que (En caso de ataque) podría defenderse el tiempo suficiente mientras los Loud movilizaban a sus fuerzas **

**El mensaje pasó de mano en mano de soldados y guardias****,**** además de dos mercenarios (Rolf y Jeremus) este tenía el emblema real****,**** pasó a manos de Hector de Casagrande; señor administrador (Y el más viejo del Clan)****,**** se la entregó a su esposa; la dama Rosa de Leona; quien se lo pasó a su nuera****,**** la dama Frida de Leona; se lo pasó a su esposo, Carlos de Casagrande; quien se lo pasó a su hija****,**** la señorita Carlota de Casagrande; mientras lidiaba con sus hermanos menores (Carlitos, Carlino y Carlos hijo) se lo pasó a su prima****,**** (La princesa exiliada) Ronalda Santiago de Casagrande, quien lo pasó a su madre (La reina exiliada) María de Casagrande****,**** y cuando llegó a manos del señor del castillo (El príncipe en el exilio) Roberto II Santiago de Casagrande, este no lo abrió, pues iba dirigido a su esposa la princesa Lori Loud esta misma procedió a abrirlo, su cara era la típica seria que tenía al momento de hacer negocios y gestiones, pero cuando leyó el mensaje, su cara decayó como no lo había hecho desde hacía años, era un mensaje de su hermano Lincoln, informándole la muerte de su padre y llamándola a Royal Woods para celebrar su funeral, también le transmitía que ella y su esposo debían prepararse para la celebración del matrimonio de su hermano con su trilliza y su posterior coronación, una relación que ella había desaprobado, pero (como ella misma sabía) no era momento de dividir a la familia en una guerra religiosa, Lincoln podía ser un pagano y un incestuoso, pero ir contra él sería ir contra la familia, para ella no valía la pena perder a todo su clan ni por el favor de su dios. Además, fue Lincoln quien sugirió darle el mando fronterizo al joven señor de la casa Santiago, su padre Roberto I Santiago había sido asesinado****,**** su clan fue derrotado y su estirpe depuesta como casa real del reino de Casagrande (En el lado occidental de la Tauria del estrangulado) llegaron a Mich unas semanas después de haber tenido que huir y fueron recibidos como asilados por la casa Loud, el príncipe Lincoln intervino para que su padre persuadiera al señorío de Mich y le confiaran recursos para reponerse y que un día, los apoyarían para retomar su corona en el continente, así también engrosarían las filas de Mich mientras eso no ocurriera**

**Lori dejó caer la carta mientras se le caían las lágrimas, el joven señor se dio cuenta de esto y preguntó **— ¿Pasa algo, "bebé osita"? —

**Lori lo miró mientras empezaba a llorar**— Literalmente es la peor noticia del mundo. Mi, mi padre ¡Murió! — **Estalló en llanto, siendo abrazada por su marido, mientras todos sus parientes miraban impactados, las cosas muy pronto se pondrían feas**

**Feudo de Oreg: Gravity Falls (Pueblo); Camino real**

**Un jinete galopaba apresurado hacia la fortaleza Pingrey, pero fue interceptado y capturado por hombres de armas mientras pasaba por sus territorios, lo llevaron a una gran mansión a las afueras del pueblo ante el barón Preston Noroeste (Vasallo de los Pingrey) **

**El bajo noble abrió el mensaje dirigido a su señor**—Mmm, tal vez ya sea hora de considerar, la independencia— **Luego se acordó del mensajero, antes de dar su orden **—O sí, que no lo encuentren— **Aquella orden se cumplió de inmediato, lo último que vio el jinete fue un lucero del alba llegar violentamente a su cara, siendo noqueado y nunca más se supo de él**

**Lo que el noble no sabía, fue que su hija (Pacífica) vio todo mientras estaba escondida en un rincón**— Oh, papá— **Dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza**

**Feudo de Dim: Dimsdale (Ciudad); Antiguo palacio del proconsul**

**Otro Jinete mensajero llegaba a las puertas del palacio, construida en tiempos del "Imperio Glorioso" durante la "edad del fuego" (Según la línea de tiempo de Frith) o también conocida como "edad gloriosa" (Según la línea de tiempo continental) donde entregó un mensaje enrollado con el emblema real a unos guerreros con armaduras Finnianas que llevaron el mensaje hasta una sala, donde había unos biombos que impedían la vista a tres sillas señoriales que estaban del otro lado, unos mayordomos con los ojos vendados recibieron el royo y se lo llevaron a su señor, pero a uno de ellos se le cayó la venda y vio a su amo y su familia (Su esposa y su hijo rubio)**

— Mira cariño, esta bestia vulgar nos ha visto— **Dijo la Lady**

—Esto es un insulto, un lord de la casa "Cajallena" jamás debe ser visto por la plebe ¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer hijo? — **Dijo el Lord**

— Lo único que dicta la ley de los "Cajallena" para una situación como ésta padre— **Respondió el joven de doce años**

**El mayordomo hubiera pedido clemencia, pero tenía la boca cocida desde la última vez que dijo algo a su Señor, las leyes de los "Cajallena" impedían que alguien que no fuera noble viera a los miembros de la casa o siquiera les dirigiera la palabra, por lo que sus leyes eran ultra estricta en ese sentido, entonces los hombres de armas se lo llevaron a la plaza central de Dimsdale para sacarle los ojos, desnudarlo, cubrirlo de miel y amarrarlo a dos postes donde los cuervos se dieron un festín con su carne (Incluso mientras estaba con vida)**

**Mientras en el palacio, el Lord abría el mensaje que había costado la vida a uno de sus mayordomos **— Parece que el rey ha muerto, hijo, prepárate iremos pronto a royal Woods—

—Padre ¿Te arrodillarás ante ese niño? — **Inquirió el chico rubio**

**El padre respondió **—No, por supuesto que no, hijo, hay que aprovechar el momento, los "Cajallena" somos descendientes del rey druida, esos Loud ni siquiera tienen derecho real— **Los "Cajallena" eran de las pocas casas de Mich que no pertenecían al "clan lapín", ellos descendían de la casa "O´Donell", del "Reino de Kent", pero la casa "Simpson" los expulsó después de un largo periodo de guerra civil, un pequeño grupo noble de la casa huyó con todos sus recursos al Oeste de Mich, donde se organizaron e instalaron en Dimsdale que gobiernan bajo los Loud. El rey druida no fue un rey como tal, pero fue un sabio muy poderoso que guió a los primeros reyes de las tierras de Frith, dando fin a la edad clánica e inicio a la edad druídica, donde se fundaron muchos reinos que se acabarían convirtiendo en feudos de reinos más grandes****,**** y la descendencia de Rauru (El rey Druida) Acabaría cruzándose con todas las primeras casas reales, exceptuando a la "casa Loud" (Que descendían de "El-ahrairah el hombre") no compartía sangre con el rey druida, lo cual fue muchas veces causal de guerra por el poder**

**Así como en estos tres, muchos más feudos recibieron sus mensajes que anunciaban la muerte del rey, el matrimonio de su hijo y las noticias de su coronación. Las noticias fueron tomadas de manera diferente por las casas nobles del reino, lo cual desde ya empezó un proceso del que muy pocas casas y clanes podrían salir con vida, solo quedando una pregunta ¿Quién se quedará con la corona? **

**Y ASF dijo "Hagase el infierno" Esto se viene brutal, bueno, como le dije a J0nas Nagera, no busco una serial tipo HBO que suele buscar la crudeza absoluta, habrá momentos en los que quieras reírte, después de todo, es la maldita edad media, aunque muy cruda, no es un periodo ajeno a situaciones extrañas y morbosas, lo que presento no son solo conveniencias de la trama, la edad media fue incluso peor que eso, si eres cristiano o no, seguramente hayas escuchado de los santos medievales como "Santo Domingo" y "San Francisco de Asis" (Primeros inquisidores), "San agustín de Ipona" (Como estudiante universitario) y algunos no santos como el papa "Juan Xll" (Incestuoso)**

**Si quieres entender un poco mejor la edad media desde un punto de vista artístico, he aquí unas sugerencias:**

**/watch?v=ZlipG4F3WeE In taberna Carmina Burana (Medieval)**

**/watch?v=J_zjgZJOFl4 Palästina Lied (Walert van der Vogelweider)**

**/watch?v=CAmydVsNMqM Salve Regina (Sacro)**

**/watch?v=5v-KUtwZRYE Rodrigo Martinez (Villancico Español)**

**También recomiendo un canal de "Youtube" llamado "Pero eso es otra historia", este tipo es genial: ** channel/UCBIMW0ZhwULY_x7fdaPRPiQ

**Y "Bully Magnets", también es muy bueno:**

user/BullyMagnets

**Buenas noches, se despide**

**JuanitoSama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	12. Funeral Rojo

**Funeral Rojo**

**La travesía letal**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House, Los Simpson, The Leyend of Zelda, Gravity Falls, Age of Mytology y El rey León no me pertenecen**

**Camino real a unos kilómetros de Royal Woods**

**Los guerreros de Mich y Kent regresaban con el rey cargado en una elaborada urna tallada en madera (De arte Zéldico), la familia real regresaba montando a caballo, con excepción de Las princesas Luan, Lana, Lola y Lisa, que regresaban en un carruaje, medio de transporte que era connotado en la nobleza femenina, pero no tan masificado como las monturas, o ya en el caso de los más tradicionalistas la litera (Que les permitía reflejar un estatus), sin embargo entre guerreros y nobles de género masculino se prefería más el montar directamente, pues aunque los carruajes se venían perfeccionando desde la edad élfica (Según la línea de tiempo continental, ya que fueron introducidos por el Imperio Glorioso), estos mismos aún eran vistos como un lujo innecesario entre hombres cuya definición de medio de transporte era un buen caballo**

**Bartolomeo y Liberty iban en sus propios caballos, Luna iba en el de Lincoln, ya que este último estaba montado en el de su padre con su (ahora) prometida en el anca, mientras que el mercenario montaba un gigantesco ejemplar de guerra y la guerrera roja en un compacto caballo nórdico, de los que podían montarse en un pequeño drakar. Ioanes hablaba con la princesa mientras su mano derecha sujetaba la rienda del caballo de Linka, que había quedado sin ocupante cuando la albina decidió viajar con su prometido**

—Entonces ¿Luan no le había dicho? — **Preguntó el mercenario albino**

— Si, le daba tanto miedo decírselo que lo pospuso hasta que ya estuvo hecho— **Lynn miró hacia adelante mientras contestaba, no quería mirar hacia el mercenario, pues la diferencia de tamaño en los caballos le avergonzaba, esto fue notado por Ioanes, quien no dudó en hacer una broma al respecto**

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenza traer un "perro a la guerra"? —** Dijo el pelilargo, mientras alzaba una ceja**

**La guerrera roja se irritó y lo miró a los ojos **— ¡Cállate! ¡Es más práctico! —

**El antes conocido como John Loud no depreciaba los caballos nórdicos, sabía de lo útiles que podían ser, especialmente cuando se trataba de trasladar a la caballería en barcos, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le gustara sacar de quicio a su amante, si había algo que admiraba de ella, era que no se guardaba sus emociones como él lo hacía, la guerrera roja era un libro abierto que cualquiera podría leer, a muchos les daría miedo esa actitud de Lynn (especialmente por su reputación en el campo de batalla y su tendencia a explotar), pero aquello era lo que más atraía al albino pelilargo, cuando él necesitaba de su apoyo, ella tomaba una actitud comprensiva y protectora, pero cuando llegaba el momento de pelear, era una fiera más peligrosa que varios de los caballeros y veteranos más fuertes y mejor armados que conocía**

— De todas formas, podrías haber tomado el caballo de Linka— **Lo último, lo diría antes de dar una pequeña risa, ya que el caballo de la futura reina traía varios motivos pintados y decoraciones varias que lo harían lucir vergonzoso para una escudera nórdica, descripción con la que Lynn se identificaba, aunque a diferencia de los guerreros nórdicos y escuderas, ella si estaba entrenada en disciplinas de guerra practicados por nobles y además había sido instruida en combate profesional de circo Eternio, que se mantenía vigente en algunos lugares del mundo, esto sumado a la estrategia de combate nórdico, basado en intimidar al adversario, hacía de Lynn una guerrera mucho más peligrosa que los propios Vikingos, quienes dependían más de su conducta agresiva para intimidar a su oponente, rara vez un vikingo podía hacer frente a un guerrero bien entrenado, pero sus aspectos toscos y arrojo al momento de la batalla los hacía muy temidos entre las milicias, lo mejor para enfrentarlos siempre eran las fuerzas de combate profesional, las mismas que escaseaban desde la caída del Imperio Glorioso en el lado Occidental del continente antiguo**

**Lynn lo miró con desagrado y contestó**— No mientras viva— **Causando la risa del mercenario**

**Al llegar a Royal Woods, fueron recibidos por los dobles de las campanas, que sonaron por todas las iglesias de la ciudad, empezando con la solemnidad del evento, la urna iba al frente mientras era llevada por un grupo de caballeros del "Clan Lapín", quienes la llevaron hasta la iglesia de Frith anexada a "Madriguera de conejos", donde fue depositada justo frente al altar mayor enraizado (Tipo de arte típico del Clan Lapín). La ceremonia para despedir al rey dio inicio, los días de traslado y el tiempo que tomó construir el ataúd de madera se llevaron el tiempo para los ritos de espera que implicaban velar al muerto durante las noches que se demoraran en presentarse todos, terminó siendo con el tiempo en contra (Pues el cadáver se descomponía rápido a causa del veneno), aquello sería un impedimento a la hora de esperar a que todos los nobles se presentaran, la ceremonia se hizo rápidamente y se procedió a enterrar al castaño Rojo, a lo largo de esos días, diferentes Lores de todo el reino fueron llegando, aún tenían dos ceremonias a las que presentarse**

**Por respeto al muerto, se esperaría a que todos los nobles (desde lord hacia arriba) llegaran para presentar sus condolencias (Aunque fuera a la tumba del monarca). Los Santiago de Casagrande llegaron a los tres días, le entregaron sus respetos al rey Lynn antes de cualquier cosa, Loan tenía la misma edad que Lily y Carlitos, por lo que era una ventaja tener a todos los pequeños y los bebés juntos. Estaban en la misma sintonía y mantenían una buena relación, por lo que Loan y Roberto III no tendrían que ver el peor estado de su madre y sus tías. Lily apenas había visto a su padre, pues sus obligaciones siempre lo mantenían lejos de la familia, en ello había visto en un padre a Lincoln y más recientemente se encariñaba con el mercenario albino, pues en su presencia de gigante había visto a un héroe como "Ace el asesino de bestias" o "Link el héroe del tiempo" (Héroes de leyenda). La pequeña siempre esperaba con ansias los regresos del mercenario, todo para escuchar más de sus muchas historias de hazañas de variados guerreros, cómo la historia de Arkantos de Atlántida y su hijo Kastor, de la edad Élfica (Según el calendario continental) o la de los Trolls que se cuenta que viven en las sombras por su temor al hombre (Aunque en el pasado eran considerados grandes guerreros), sin embargo, cuando lo vio llegar, tuvo que esperar un día completo para hablar con él, pues los deberes de la familia durante un sepelio de tal envergadura implicaban horas y horas de hablar con gente que solo se veía en esta clase de ocasiones, una formalidad que pocos de ellos realmente apreciaban **

**La pequeña tuvo que aprovechar un intertanto de una ceremonia, en el patio entre la iglesia y el castillo se acercó a su hermana roja mientras hablaba con el mercenario (Sentados en una banca), con su manita (Que cabría de sobra en la palma de la mano de su hermana) llamó su atención agarrando su escarcela de cuero bovino y agitándola, lo cual funcionó **

—¿Necesitas algo "colita de pompón" ? — **Preguntó la guerrera roja en un tono bastante mas suave del que estaba acostumbrada, pero era algo más que típico cuando se trataba de Lily**

**El albino gigante se acercó a la pequeña rubia y la tomó en brazos, la niña empezó a reír mientras era levantada por el guerrero y empezó a hablar**

—¿Me cuentaz una hihtoria Ioani? — **Le dijo la pequeña en un tono cariñoso**

**Ioanes no podía negar una petición de su pequeña hermana, aunque esta misma no supiera que se tratara de John, este último miró a Lynn, quién asintió, dejando en claro que también escucharía la historia, entonces empezó a contar la historia mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña**— En el lejano medio Este, durante la edad de los elfos, cuando los hylianos aún no eran conquistados por los gloriosos, el mar de los buitres estaba lleno de peligros. Los piratas eran muy fuertes, aún para los grandes reinos de la época, los monstruos marinos abundaban y las diosas de la trifuerza solo se limitaban a proteger las seis principales ciudades Hylianas, quedando los viajeros a merced de los bribones, los monstruos y armadas que buscaban víctimas débiles, pero nada de ello sería rival para el príncipe Simba, un príncipe desterrado de su propio reino, "El Reino de la Roca" en el continente Negro. El joven príncipe pasó todo su exilio navegando y fortaleciéndose, ya que su tío Scar se había quedado con su corona después de haber matado a su padre, el rey Mufasa, para después culparlo, Simba viajó por el mar de los buitres, poco a poco renunciando a la idea de ser rey, con su barco "El Rey León" con otros dos héroes de leyenda, Timón "El suricato de oro" y Pumba "El Jabalí de hierro" — — ¿Cómo tú Ioani? — **Interrumpió Lily, Ioanes no entendió en un principio y confundido miró a Lynn, quien empezaba a reír, pero tratando de no hacer escándalo, pues no quería que la escucharan reír durante el funeral de su padre**— Te llamó jabalí— **Dijo la princesa, quien siguió riendo, ignorante de que estaba equivocada, Lily no lo había llamado jabalí, el mercenario miró a la princesita con algo de duda, pero la pequeña corrigió**— No, yo lo dezía pol que te dishen piel de hieyo— **Se ganó así una riza de ambos jóvenes, quienes a la vez obtuvieron una mirada de otros presentes (Entre ellos, de la princesa Lori) que no consentían la idea de reír durante un funeral, menos para una princesa, al darse cuenta de esto, ambos se giraron avergonzados, tratando de seguir haciendo que nada pasó **—Bueno— **Continuó el mercenario **— Simba viajó con sus compañeros por todo el mar de los buitres y más allá, exploraron aguas del lejano oriente, obtuvieron reliquias y tesoros, como la lanza del rugido mortal y la espada maestra, matando monstruos como el gran Tublat (El gorila más peligroso del mundo) en una arena rodeados por miles de Hylianos, o la gran sirena del mar de Nemo, pero un día, mientras desembarcaban en antorchia, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, se trataba del sacerdote Rafiki quien iba acompañado por Nala, una hermosa princesa que él conocía desde que eran muy pequeños— **Decía esto sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco, dejaba de mirar a la pequeña para mirar a la princesa roja**— Ellos trataron de persuadirlo de que regresara al reino de la roca a reclamar su trono, y después de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, decidieron rendirse, pero el padre de Simba (Mufasa) le habló en un sueño, le dijo que debía ver dentro de sí y decidir (Huir de su propia vida o regresar y reclamar lo que era suyo), Simba decidió regresar enfrentó a Scar, este confesó su crimen— **A medida que contaba la historia no se daba cuenta de que su rostro se acercaba con el de Lynn, olvidándose poco a poco de que la "colita de pompón" (Como los Louds se refieren al último hermano) los estaba viendo**— Entonces Simba recuperó su trono, mató a Scar, tomó la mano de Nala— **Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Lynn**— Y reinó junto a ella por el resto de su vida—** Estaban a milímetros de tocarse** **con los labios cuando oportunamente un joven llega corriendo y evadiendo a todos los milicianos y hombres de armas, llevándose la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la pareja que estaba con la princesita**

—¡Mi señor, mi señor! ¡Es urgente que el rey lea esto! —** Corrió hacia Lincoln que estaba recibiendo condolencias de otros lores, el príncipe reconoció al joven castaño, era Dipper Pimes, investigador goliardo y trabajador ocasional de los barones de Noroeste y sus señores de "La Casa Pingrey", además venía lastimado, como si su viaje hubiese estado lleno de contratiempos, entonces ordenó que lo dejaran pasar **

—Joven Dipper ¿Qué es tan urgente? — **Inquirió el joven príncipe**, **quien tomó la carta, la empezó a leer, era un pedido de auxilio de parte de Lord Pingrey, estaban atrapados en su fortaleza, pues el barón noroeste y otros vasallos habían traicionado a su casa y ahora los estaban asediando, esto no pintaba para nada bien**

— Mi señor, he galopado tres días sin parar, mi joven baronesa me envió a advertir a Lord Pingrey, para suerte o desgracia llegué solo minutos antes que los traidores, me envió aquí por que era el único que ya tenía un caballo ensillado y ese viaje casi me cuesta la vida al menos tres veces— **El joven goliardo retomó un poco el aire antes de seguir **— Por favor, ayúdelos, mi dama no está de acuerdo con el traidor de su padre, por favor, le ruego que la perdone—

— Lord Ängel, Conde Ioanes, síganme— **Lincoln tomó la carta** **y partió a la sala de juntas, había que hacer algo rápido**

**Bueno, aquí está el onceavo capítulo de esta historia, para aclarar un poco, no hemos salido de Mich, esto que enfrentarán ahora nuestros protagonistas es un periodo de desestabilización producto de la muerte de un monarca, por lo que todavía podría considerarse que la historia está empezando, muy buenas noches, se despide**

**Juanito Sama**

**Amo y Señor de la Ficción **


	13. Confía en tus hermanos, Juego enfermizo

**Confía en tus hermanos**

**Juego enfermizo**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud House, Los Simpson, Gravithy Falls, Mounth and Blade y Wattership Down no me pertenecen.**

**John ensillaba rápidamente su caballo, tenía un ojo morado y fue sorprendido por la princesa roja, justo la persona a quien quería evitar.**

— Ahora, me dirás porque te vas tan rápido y por qué Lincoln tiene una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda— **Dijo la princesa roja, recibiendo la mirada del mercenario, quién parecía tranquilo y hasta aliviado, pero tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si hubiese llorado, esto llamó la atención de la castaña, el peliblanco no era alguien que llorara por cualquier cosa, al menos no estando despierto (Eso lo sabía de sobra), pero ¿Qué había pasado en la sala de juntas?. Los escoltas del príncipe dijeron que se les ordenó abandonar la sala con Lord Ängel, pues después de la decisión, Lincoln pidió quedarse a solas con el mercenario, cuando las puertas se cerraron no se escuchó nada por el grosor de estas mismas, hasta que un escándalo empezó a escucharse desde el interior, parecía que dentro estaba efectuándose una batalla, finalmente el "calradi" salió rápidamente de la habitación con un ojo morado, le dijo a Borcha que reuniera rápidamente a todos los mercenarios montados y se dirigió a los establos. La princesa guerrera se extrañó de que no se detuviera a despedirse de ella, entonces primero fue a ver a Lincoln para preguntar qué había pasado, Linka dijo que estaba indispuesto, pero no pudo evitar que su hermana viera adentro para ver al príncipe con su mejilla golpeada, la princesa roja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los establos, encontrando exactamente lo que buscaba, un albino mercenario preparando rápidamente su montura, parecía querer salir de ahí como un rayo.**

— ¿Y? ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó? — **Preguntó Lynn.**

**El mercenario le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente satisfecha antes de decir**— Todo en orden, tengo que ir rápido a rescatar a los Pingrey, Lord Ängel va a llamar a las armas mientras me adelanto con mi caballería—

**Era confuso, se notaba que había algo de lo que Ioanes no hablaría si no se le preguntaba **— Pero eso no explica tu ojo morado ni la bofetada de Lincoln, sé que no se la hiciste tú, no habrías salido de la fortaleza con vida y él habría perdido dos dientes cuando menos —

—Bueno, Lincoln quiso hablar del asunto de Luan en privado, pero ya lo resolvimos, así que no te tienes que preocupar por eso— **Respondió John, besándola en los labios, para luego ir saliendo rápidamente, pues su caballería ya lo esperaba afuera de la ciudad (Lista para partir).**

**Aunque se notaba que no mentía al decir que lo de Luan estaba arreglado, había muchos detalles que aún la tenían intrigada, así que se dirigió a los aposentos Reales para ver que más podía averiguar, y cuando golpeó la puerta, fue recibida por la futura reina, quien parecía nerviosa y reacia a dejarla entrar **—Hola Linka, quería saber ¿Qué pasó para que Lincoln y Ioanes quedaran así? — **Preguntó la guerrera de la égida**— Ah, mm, nada problemático, solo se cayó un candelabro y los golpeó a ambos, ya sabes, son de hierro— **Mintió la peliblanca, con un gesto nervioso, Lynn no se lo había comprado, pero decidió que lo investigaría más tarde y se retiró. Luego de que Linka cerrara la puerta, esta quedó sola con su hermano, entonces cambió su expresión a una de enojo cuando este último le dijo **—Si no nos hubieras golpeado, no tendríamos que estar inventando explicaciones ridículas ¿Cómo explicarás que ningún candelabro está en mal estado? ¡Son de hierro! —**Dijo el príncipe en tono molesto.**

**La albina se irritó todavía más y respondió **—Tú no te hagas la víctima ahora, sigo molesta contigo ¿Cuánto seguirán tú y John con este juego enfermizo de Ioanes D´Albert y que las chicas no sepan que tú y yo lo sabemos? — **Dijo la futura reina.**

—Mira Linka, no quiero discutir de eso ahora ¿Sí? Ya te dijimos por qué no podemos decírselo— **Dijo el príncipe, recordándole lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.**

**Flash back.**

**Desde que volvieron para el funeral, Linka estuvo investigando al mercenario de manera sutil, hablando con los guerreros de la Legión, también con sus hermanas involucradas y recopilando información sobre él en crónicas que traían monjes misioneros del estrangulado, que venían desde el continente, estos libros y pergaminos contaban historias sobre los seis reyes de Calradia y sobre los grandes guerreros que formaron parte, entre estos encontró lo que buscaba, las menciones a Ioanes "piel de hierro", vencedor de las guerras por las marcas de Halmar y Dhirim, conquistador de los reinos de Rhodok y del Norte, pero ninguna le llamó más la atención que "el invierno rojo" (La conquista del Imperio Vaegir). El episodio más sangriento protagonizado por aquel conde, donde los cantares de gesta eran reemplazados por elegías a héroes caídos en las "garras" de un vil demonio, cuya presencia era marcada por la nieve teñida en sangre, haciendo su presencia más notoria. Linka siguió leyendo para darse cuenta de que el hombre al que habían contratado era capaz de transformar cien denarios en cien mil y un grupo de cinco hombres en una legión entera, había llegado de la nada como un extraño sin título y un año después ya era conde ¿De dónde salió este sujeto? ¿Qué clase de propósitos tenía en su reino? ¿Qué clase de propósitos tenía con sus hermanas? Ella solo podía imaginar lo peor. Fue corriendo de vuelta a sus aposentos, donde su trillizo prometido estaba levantándose tarde, pues el día anterior había estado muy agitado, le dijo que tenía que hablar con él una situación urgente, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie afuera cerró la puerta detrás de ella.**

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? — **Preguntó el príncipe.**

**En un volumen muy bajo la princesa respondió**— Sobre Ioanes, estuve investigándolo, me preocupaba la situación con Luan y Lynn, pero lo que encontré es más preocupante, este sujeto ha derribado reyes, puso a una emperatriz en el trono de cuatro reinos y hasta decapitó a un monarca después de haber devastado todo su imperio, no sabemos que intenciones tiene ¿De verdad confiarías en alguien salido de la nada después de enterarte de algo así? —

**Lincoln dio un suspiro, pensaba que Linka tardaría más en descubrirlo, pero esto era muestra de que si no le decía la verdad ahora, lo lamentaría **—Linka, yo ya sabía eso y hay algo que debes saber— **Explicó que ya conocía el pasado de piel de hierro, pero había algo que no podía decirle sin que estuviera él presente, tuvieron que esperar hasta la tarde, pues los nobles no paraban de llegar, tenía pensado esperar a la noche y que se reunieran en la alcoba real, pero la intervención del joven Pines apresuró los planes. Después de tomar una decisión, Lincoln pidió a Lord Ängel que se retirara con sus guardias para hacer el llamado a las armas, entonces cerraron las puertas al retirarse y el príncipe dijo.**

—Bueno, hay algo que tenemos que hablar con Linka— **Dijo el príncipe.**

**Linka entró por la puerta que conectaba directo con la alcoba real.**

— Nos descubrió y es momento de que le digas todo— **Siguió el futuro rey.**

**Linka se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sea lo que fuere que el mercenario ocultaba, Lincoln ya lo sabía **—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es lo que ya sabías? — **Cambió su vista a Ioanes **— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas "piel de hierro? —

—Mi nombre no es Ioanes D´Albert, es John Loud—** Dijo el mercenario, sorprendiendo a la futura reina, quien no paró de mirarlo con su cara de sorpresa, mentalmente empezó a encajar todo, su parecido físico con Lincoln, su cercanía con las hermanas Loud, el hecho de que no se sorprendiera tanto de las costumbres Lapinas, el recuerdo de esa ilusión el día de su rescate, cuando creyó ver a su hermano mayor acompañando a "El-ahrairah", no era una ilusión, lo que había interpretado como "El-ahrairah" era Lincoln y si vio a John Loud, estaba parado frente a ella, una lágrima corrió en su mejilla y los ojos de ambos empezaban a lagrimear, recordó cada momento que había vivido junto a él, como cuando le tallaba conejitos pequeños de madera (bastante deformes pero muy lindos para una pequeña), cuando la llevaba en su espalda, cuando salvó a sus conejos mascotas del ataque de unos perros, cuando le enseñó a montar a sus seis años (unos meses antes de su partida) y la ocasión en que la pobre fue obligada por unos patanes a ver una ejecución y se escondió después para llorar, solo su hermano mayor supo dónde encontrarla; la consoló y le dio una paliza al grupo de idiotas, ella lo quería como a un padre, lloró el día que se le dio por muerto, lo echó de menos muchas veces.**

**Linka se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo con el ojo morado**— Imbécil, tú ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué no regresaste?! — **Luego se dio vuelta hacia su prometido **— ¡Y tú! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?! —

**Lincoln la miró atentamente, antes de responder **—Desde el día que llegó, en Hazelton supe de inmediato quien era él, hablamos en privado ese día en la taberna—

—¿Y alguien más lo sabe? — **Preguntó la princesa, botando un candelabro, muy enojada aún con ambos.**

—Lynn lo sabe, lo descubrió cuando nos contrataron— **Respondió el mercenario antes de seguir **— Luan nos descubrió hace dos meses, por eso me lo pidió a mí—

**La albina preguntó**—¿Los descubrió haciendo qué? — **Mientras botaba otro candelabro.**

**El Príncipe interrumpió antes de que el mercenario respondiera**—Su relación, él y Lynn tienen una relación desde hace tiempo y John ya me había contado lo que pasó con Luan, por eso—** Antes de que el príncipe siguiera, su prometida le dio una bofetada, pues aquello la hizo enojar más ¿Era tan poca la preocupación de Lincoln por sus hermanas que dejó a un mentiroso entrar tan fácilmente y hasta se hizo parte de su mentira?** —¡¿Tú, maldito, estás tan dispuesto a "ayudar" a tus hermanas que hasta las prostituyes como si nada!? —

—Lynn estaba enamorada de John desde que era niña, tú sabes cuánto sufrió cuando se fue, y más cuando lo creyó muerto ¿O no te acuerdas de eso? — **Respondió el próximo "El-ahrairah".**

**Linka no podía negarlo, ella recordaba el día que John fue enviado a servir con los "Criptarios", Lynn** **se encerró a entrenar de la salida a la puesta del sol, hasta que fue enviada con los vikingos, pensó que nadie se enteró, pero Linka supo todo el tiempo que ella lloraba en las esquinas en los primeros meses, si se entrenaba, era para un día poder ir en busca de su amado y no dejaría que el tiempo le quitara la voluntad de fortalecerse y un día reencontrarse con John, lo peor vino cuando le dijeron que había muerto, había sido devuelta después de dos años con los Vikingos, siendo acompañada en esos días por un vikingo de manos postizas llamado Bocón (Para continuar con su entrenamiento en la guerra con intimidación), no hace falta decir como le cayó la noticia. No solo a Lynn, tiempo antes, Leni empezó a tejer una hermosa bufanda roja y cuando Rita se dio cuenta de que era un regalo para el mayor de los hijos Loud, se unió a su segunda hija para terminarla más rápido (Aunque terminaría en el cuello de una efigie), la noticia las tomó por sorpresa, el llanto de ambas se hizo notar, todos se acercaron a consolarlas, excepto Lynn, quien simplemente se alejó, ella no pudo digerir la noticia en un principio, Linka fue la única que supo que su hermana lloraba cuando creía que nadie la estaba escuchando, la peliblanca siempre empatizó con ella, nunca tuvo temor en decir que amaba a su hermano, cosa que la albina se demoró mucho más en confesar, por ello, cuando Rita Loud se enteró de la relación de sus peliblancos, envió a las dos albinas con su amiga Marge Simpson para que la corrigiera a ella (Arrastrando también a Liberty). Lynn estaba muy triste por la noticia sobre su amado, pero quiso aparentar esa dureza y competitividad que había tenido desde que su amor platónico partió al servicio, sin embargo, aquello había causado un impacto en la joven castaña, y pasó a preocuparse mucho más por la seguridad de quienes la acompañaban y quienes se entrenaban con ella (Cambios que perdurarían aún después de su reencuentro).**

**Linka reflexionó más sobre el asunto y empezó un interrogatorio más relajado a su hermano mayor **— ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué te diste por muerto? —

**John Loud suspiró, esperaba tener más tiempo para explicarlo, pero aquello era lo que menos tenía **— Deserté, no quise volver por que papá me habría defendido y eso significaría una guerra con todos—

— Y ¿Qué pasó para que desertaras? Si se puede saber— **Preguntó la princesa.**

**Al expríncipe le costaba decirlo, era aquello a lo que más temía (La verdad)**— Cometí un crimen, uno de los peores—

—¿Y ese fue? — **Inquirió la albina, exigiendo una respuesta.**

**John finalmente tuvo que confesarlo, lo hizo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era con seguridad el crimen que más le dolió haber cometido y el que más le dolía confesar, la respuesta sorprendería enormemente a la albina **—Maté a alguien a quien amaba—

**Fin de Flashback.**

**Lincoln estaba acostado sobre las cubrecamas de la alcoba real, entonces Linka se acostó a su lado, ya había pensado todo el asunto, su hermano mayor le explicó todo, que hacía de vuelta, por qué quería ayuda, cuales eran sus objetivos y por sobre todo, se había asegurado de dejarle en claro que si amaba realmente a Lynn estaba bien por ella, pero si la llegaba a lastimar otra vez (Como cuando se hizo el muerto) lo castraría y desmembraría ella misma, igual a su prometido, antes de que el mercenario partiera le dio un abrazo, como si acabar de regresa, pues así, había regresado de la muerte para ella.**

—Lo siento por mi reacción— **Se disculpó la princesa.**

**El príncipe no se demoró en responder **—No, fue mi culpa, debí habértelo dicho desde el principio, te he amado toda nuestra vida y pronto serás mi esposa, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, de ahora en adelante, lo sabrás todo—**Su prometida sonrió y ambos se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos**

**En el patio, Lynn tuvo que explicarle a Lily que su "héroe de leyenda" había partido a otra aventura **— Y ¿Cuándo te cazarash con él? — **Aquella pregunta hizo sonrojar a la castaña, quien trató de cambiar el tema de manera infructífera.**

**En el camino real, la caballería mercenaria viajaba a todo galope y el jefe (Aunque debía concentrarse en la situación que atravesaban), tampoco podía dejar de pensar que su amor por su hermana Lynn estaba siendo cada vez más aceptado por el resto de los Loud, pero aún estaba preocupado por qué pensarían el resto, en especial había una que le preocupaba más que todas, su hermana Lori.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que hay detalles que John igual tuvo que confesar a Linka, pero todavía hay cosas que no quiero rebelar, quiero que conozcan un poco más a este personaje antes de llenar los huecos en su historia, por ello mismo no he profundizado en sus sentimientos por Lynn, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán, pero les advierto, esta historia traerá dolor, mucho dolor y tristeza, tal vez no me crean ahora, pero como dije antes, la forma en que esta historia está estructurada y el orden de las muertes, están hechos para que también me duelan y habrá muertes que disfrutaremos, pero a la vez muchas otras que les dolerán a ustedes y a mí.**

**Se despide atentamente.**

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción.**

**Pd: Voy a estar corrigiendo faltas en capítulos pasados.**


	14. Guerra en familia ¿Cual es su plan?

**Guerra en familia**

**¿Cuál es su plan?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Loud house, Los Simpson, Los padrinos mágicos y Gravity Falls no me pertenecen.**

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor— **Dijo en tono irónico el futuro rey, quien estaba en la sala de juntas con su princesa prometida, la guerrera roja, el arzobispo y su abuelo, pues un jefe de caravanas le acababa de informar que el feudo de Dim se había alzado en armas contra la corona y muchos nobles menores estaban del lado de lord Cajallena en su reclamo del trono. **

**Por su ascendencia druídica, muchos consideraban que casas acogidas como la casa Cajallena y el clan McBride debían tener la corona lapina, pues en los otros reinos de Frith se consideraba requisito descender del rey druida Rauru (Cuya descendencia se había mezclado con las primeras casas reales). Los Loud (A diferencia del resto de casas reales) se formaron como casa hacía solo ciento veinte años (trescientos siete de la edad de los reinos), y no fue oficialmente reconocido por los otros (Excepto por el reino de Kent) Hasta el año cuatrocientos veinte, cuando el castaño rojo incorporó su ejército a las fuerzas conjuntas que luchaban por expulsar a los vikingos de la isla, después de lo cual se realizó el intercambio de rehenes para mantener la paz. Lincoln no estaba para nada feliz con el panorama, había anticipado guerras por el poder, pero no el que sus propios nobles se alzaran antes de escuchar la decisión del señorío, por lo que todo empezaba a nublarse, su mariscal espada había partido dos días antes a la avanzada en el rescate de los Pingrey, por lo que estaba en la disyuntiva de elegir a donde enviar sus fuerzas primero, por un lado enviarlas a apoyar al mercenario implicaría quedarse desprotegido contra los Cajallena, pero retrasar la ayuda a las fuerzas de Ioanes implicaría que el mercenario tendría más bajas de las presupuestadas en su caballería, aquello podría implicar la pérdida de una importante cantidad de mercenarios montados (Necesarios contra los otros reinos), sin mencionar que estos levantamientos ya implicarían una pérdida de contingente que echaría de menos cuando las cosas se pusieran realmente feas **—Manden a llamar a lord Santiago y a lady Lori, los necesito con urgencia— **Un hombre de armas estaba a punto de acudir cuando el príncipe le llamó la atención, pues se le ocurrió otra presencia necesaria **—Mande a llamar también al príncipe Bart—.

**El guerrero partió a buscar a los señores de Great Lakes, los encontró hablando con "la alquimista" sobre próximos proyectos, teniendo que llamar su atención para comunicarles de la llamada del heredero, luego preguntó a un escolta de Kent sobre la ubicación de su príncipe, le confesó que lo encontraría en los establos , el guardia partió a su búsqueda y tan pronto entró a los establos, lo primero que oyó fueron susurros, se oyó una voz femenina, aguda y un poco irritante, pero ligeramente endulzada, como si buscara el amor de su interlocutor, quien respondía con una voz juvenil, hasta se podría creer que era una voz de mujer mayor intentando sonar como un niño, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando a su objetivo, quien al parecer hablaba con una doncella. **— Entonces ¿No te irás? — **Preguntaba la voz emocionada de una jovencita **— Mira chiquita, tengo que volver, si me quedo, mamá no se lo tomaría nada bien, y Homero es un pelele, jamás contradiría a "Su Margie", créeme, no terminaría bien para nadie— **Respondió el príncipe Bart a Liberty, quien ahora trataba de persuadirlo de quedarse. Podría poner escusas, habría pedido que lo dejaran quedarse un par de meses más, pero Marge Simpson no solo no lo permitiría, esto no lo podía decir a la princesa, pero lo que se avecinaba era hierro, mucho hierro y sangre. **—Príncipe Bart— **Habló el hombre de armas **—El Próximo "El-ahrairah" requiere de su presencia, dice que es urgente— **El joven Simpson despachó al guerrero, se volvió hacia Liberty, aún no había respondido del todo, le faltaba darle una garantía de su regreso, demostrarle que a pesar de tener que irse a Kent, volvería por ella y la tomaría por esposa, entonces la tomó desde su mentón y la besó apasionadamente antes de acudir al llamado de su colega. **

**Al llegar, el joven príncipe notó al señor de Great Lakes y su esposa esperando su turno para hablar con el futuro rey de Mich **—¿También los llamó a ustedes? — **La primera princesa de Mich ni se dignó a responder, pues aunque normalmente respetaría a otros seguidores del estrangulado, le molestaba la actitud relajada del joven Simpson, completamente impropia de un príncipe, su cónyuge (En cambio) No solo no dudó en responder, si no que dio un apretón de manos al heredero de Homero Simpson, si quería recuperar su corona en Tauria, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, pero también era un joven abierto a nuevas amistades y el príncipe Bart no parecía una mala opción en alguien de confianza. **

**Las puertas se abrieron, dando a los solicitados la indicación de entrar, el consejo de guerra se retiró antes de su entrada, la guerrera roja dio una mirada algo despreciativa a su hermana mayor, mirada que fue correspondida por la primera princesa de Mich, si había una hermana que le desagradara más que el incestuoso de Lincoln, era su más descarada hermana Lynn, quien había revelado desde una infancia temprana su amor por su hermano mayor, Lori era de las pocas personas que sabían que John Loud estaba vivo, además de conocer sus verdaderos motivos para tomar el manto de "los pobres caballeros de la cripta", ella y sus difuntos padres, pero no quería a otro incestuoso en la línea de sucesión, ya suficiente tenía con Lincoln, a quien debía respetar como príncipe y querer como hermano. Lori Loud no odiaba a su hermano Lincoln, pero quería que este un día abandonara a ese "falso" dios (Frith) y que cortara esa profana relación con su trilliza, deseaba un día poder abrazar a sus dos hermanos varones y saber que estarían juntos también en la otra vida, pero su obstinación la hacía temer que sus almas se perderían en el dolor eterno del "Cluster" solo por venerar un dios moribundo y el amor por otros miembros de su familia, Lori Loud amaba a su manera, y así amaba a sus hermanos. **

—Pasen y tomen asiento— **Con estas palabras, el próximo "El-ahrairah" señaló tres sillas frente a él, tomaron asiento, Roberto II corrió la silla de su esposa para que esta se sentara cómodamente para terminar sentándose justo al lado. El príncipe Lincoln miró a sus invitados y decidió ir al grano **— Hay dos levantamientos, uno de casas menores y otro de un Lord de muy alto poder "Lord Cajallena" —

—Y ¿No puedes simplemente llamar a las armas? ¿Qué clase de rey no puede proteger a los suyos? — **Inquirió la mayor de las hermanas Loud, manteniendo una actitud desafiante para restar crédito a su hermano. Lincoln prefirió no responder, si su hermana mayor buscaba provocarlo, no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente, así que prosiguió **—Lord Santiago, Lady Lori, creo que los necesitaremos. Si regresan ahora mismo a "Great Lakes", podrán llamar a las armas, estoy seguro de que Caja llena no será rival para ambos ejercitos, el ejercito real y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes en la frontera en Dim, si llegan antes que nosotros no enfrenten al enemigo, necesitaremos mantener nuestras fuerzas lo más intactas posible. — **Esto último le dio un escalofrío a la princesa Lori ¿Estaba insinuando su hermano que pronto estarían en guerra? ¿Qué clase de locura estaría pensando? ¿Tanto sería su arrojo como para siquiera pensar en enfrentar a los otros reinos de la isla? **— ¿Intactos? ¿Qué clase de locura quieres hacer? — **Preguntó Lori, el futuro rey se percató de esto. ** —Ninguna, pero no es bueno descuidarse, nuestro rey acaba de morir, y no sería bueno perder tropas en demasía. — **Respondió Lincoln, con una expresión bastante neutra, sin convencer del todo a Lori. Por un lado, se escuchaba lógico que quisiera ser precavido en cuanto a su contingente, pero por el otro, parecía que su hermano tenía un plan mucho más osado que solo quedarse a proteger sus tierras.**

**El heredero de Lynn Loud I miró directamente al príncipe Bartolomeo, solo para hacer una sugerencia **—Príncipe Bart, nos encanta su compañía y su apoyo ha sido de mucha ayuda, sin embargo, creo que tal vez le gustaría volver a Kent, me he enterado de que su padre va ha requerir de su presencia dentro de poco— **El heredero Simpson y los señores de Greath Lakes estaban inquisitivos por la proposición del próximo "El-ahrairah", no pediría la retirada de su aliado a menos que hubiera un objetivo en ello, y ese objetivo solo podía ser bélico **— He Oído que Oreg es un buen lugar para ir de paso en esta época del año— **Fue ahí que el próximo líder del Clan Galgo se dio cuenta de qué buscaba el príncipe Loud, quería que él se encargara de los refuerzos para el mercenario en Oreg, por supuesto, no podía pedirle directamente** **que se encargara de su problema, aquella intervención podía traerle problemas con su padre, pero si quedaban en medio de una batalla no sería su culpa.**

**Linka estaba con Liberty en el pasillo de la fortaleza, ambas se encontraban cotilleando la situación entre la albina sin broche y el príncipe Simpson, cuando Lynn se acercó a las gemelas para pedirles un pequeño gran favor, llevaba a la pequeña Lily de la mano**— Chicas, por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, tengo que tomar a los huscarles y llevarlos a Oreg, pero le prometí a Lily que le contaría más leyendas, entonces… —** La albina del broche comprendió a lo que apuntaba su hermana** —Tranquila, yo me haré cargo— **Dijo la albina con una sonrisa, decepcionando a la pequeña **— Pedo mamá, yo quedía dodmid con Wynn— **Lily empezó a llorar, primero su "héroe" interrumpe sus historias por una emergencia, luego sus planes de estar día y noche con su hermana castaña se habían frustrado, pero lo que a algunos nobles sorprendía era que la pequeña le dijera mamá a la albina de trece años, lo que por supuesto no era cierto, pero la niña había aprendido a hablar hace muy poco y no tenía recuerdos de su madre, por lo que la primera persona a la que identificó como su figura materna fue la albina del broche, normalmente se le habría corregido (Lori lo planteó en más de una ocasión) pero todos los demás estaban de acuerdo en que Lily merecía tener a alguien a quien llamar su madre, (aún con lo estricta que era) todos habían contado con Rita varias veces, fue un pilar principal en cada uno de sus hijos, incluso Linka, quien más tuvo roces con ella (debido a su amor por su trillizo) la quería y nunca habría deseado que muriera de esa forma, o no poder estar con ella en sus últimos días, por eso mismo se dispuso que ella cuidaría de Lily, se juró a sí misma que la pequeña la vería hasta su último día y que no tendría que enterarse de su muerte por fuera. **

**Linka miró a su pequeña, la tomó en brazos, le secó una lágrima y le dijo **—Awww pequeña ¿No quieres pasar el día con mami y Liberty? ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos pasteles de esos que tanto te gustan, los que tienen pasitas? — **La pequeña se esforzó en dejar de llorar y respondió **— Wueno, peyo ¿Me dejan deshpedilme de Wynn? — **Linka asintió, bajó a la "colita de ponpon" y la dejó ir a abrazar a su hermana mayor antes de despedirse**— Vuewve pwonto, Wynn— —No te preocupes Lily, no será tanto tiempo— **Respondió, no le habría gustado romper ese abrazo, pero decidió hacerlo porque tenía que irse a la batalla, siempre extrañaba a Lily, esa pequeña era la debilidad de la mayoría de los Loud, nadie se resistía a la pequeña ternurita, ni las hermanas más rudas como Lynn o Lori.**

**Bueno eso será todo por este capítulo, hace tiempo que no subía nada, pero no estoy menos ansioso por esto, solo que a veces simplemente no me inspiro, en sí la historia la tengo clara, pero la interacción de personajes puede complicar las cosas de vez en cuando. **

**Se despide **

**Juanito Sama Amo y Señor de la Ficción**


	15. Que comience la guerra

**Que comience la guerra.**

**Cumpliendo Amenazas.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: "The Loud House", "Los Padrinos Mágicos", "Los Simpson" y "Gravity Falls" no me pertenecen.**

**Las caballerías mercenaria y Lapina estaban estacionadas afuera de la "Fortaleza de las Brujas", unos kilómetros antes de la ciudad de Salem, era la fortaleza de los Pingrey, pero había sido capturada por el Barón Noroeste y otros nobles menores, con él también estaba su familia (Su esposa y su hija), casi todos los Pingrey habían sido muertos, torturados u otros hasta violados. John estaba afuera, esperando a que las hormigas salieran de su hormiguero, aunque los nobles de Oreg no fueran gran amenaza, no se podían dar el lujo de perder tiempo ni tropas en esta rebelión. Aquella misma mañana habían amenazado una vez más a los nobles de Oreg para que entregaran la fortaleza, cada nuevo intento era secretamente visto por Pacífica Noroeste, la hija del Barón se acercaba por las almenas de los arqueros, solo para ver como las caballerías y su líder amenazaban una vez más a su padre, aunque ella le había advertido a Lord Pingrey sobre su padre y sus cómplices, de nada había servido, Noroeste asedió la fortaleza hasta que sus ocupantes originales cayeron, quedando Ioanes ignorante de quién estaría con vida entre los Pingrey, sin saber si alguno de ellos respiraba siquiera. Habrían tratado de seguir pensando una forma de amenazarlos para que salgan y a la vez tratar de mantener vivos a los sobrevivientes Pingrey (Si es que los había), fue entonces que una parte de la puerta se abrió, seguido por una declaración del Barón. **—¡Piel de Hierro, Solo por piedad te dejaré llevarte hasta el último sobreviviente de los "Piggy", ¡mañana te destrozaré en el campo de batalla! — **Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron ligeramente, dejando salir a una mujer rubia de 19 años, cubierta solo con moretones y marcas de azotes a modo de prenda.**

— ¡Es Carol! — **Reaccionó John, ordenó que lo ayudaran a desatarla y rápidamente la llevó en sus brazos a su tienda, partiendo Arimeter junto a él para revisar el deplorable estado de la chica. El Mercenario la depositó en las pieles sobre las que dormía él mismo, mientras el cirujano e ingeniero la revisaba, estaba débil y deshidratada, en apenas una semana ya la habían lastimado y traumatizado, apenas podía llorar por la falta de hidratación, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, dos días sin líquido bastaban para matar a un ser humano. **

**Carol despertó mientras le daban agua hervida (Ya enfriada). John aún se preguntaba por qué Noroeste había entregado su mejor carta a negociar. **—¿Johnny? Si estás aquí ¿Estoy muerta? — **Dijo la dama, con una voz tenue y sus ojos apenas podían abrirse. Miró con sus pupilas hacia los lados, donde solo encontró alguna que otra pertenencia del mercenario y al anciano que intentaba revisarla.**

**El albino no se tardaría tanto en preguntar. **— No Lady Carol, estás viva. Me confundiste con alguien más —** Respondió el mercenario, cosa que llamó la atención de Arimeter. **

**La Lady se dio cuenta de su error. Por un lado, le alegraba estar con vida, pero esa alegría, era rápidamente opacada por los recuerdos de su experiencia reciente. Empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido, como si se estuviera hiperventilando, y si, estaba perdiéndose en los recuerdos del tormento, mientras unas nauseas brotaban de ella, queriendo salir por todos los agujeros y poros de su cuerpo. Estaba asqueada, dolida y, por sobre todo aterrada. John logró tranquilizarla por un momento, para poder preguntar si sabía por qué la habían soltado. Ella explicó lo vagos que fueron sus captores al explicar su liberación, pero también tenía instrucciones mucho más explícitas de la joven baronesa, quien al parecer había logrado persuadir a su padre de "enviar un insulto" sin que este supiera que en realidad les enviaba información importante de su plan. Carol contó que esa noche los atacarían en secreto mientras duermen y que ellos debían estar preparados, luego ella abriría las puertas para que entraran y recuperaran la fortaleza, lo único que pedía a cambio era misericordia para ella y su madre. El mercenario entendió el mensaje, salió de la tienda y preparó a su gente. **

**Esa noche, los guerreros de Noroeste salieron de la fortaleza y evitaron la vigilancia en medio del campamento, en algunos casos cortando cuellos, pero cuando entraron a las tiendas, no volvieron a salir. Algunos de los mercenarios y guerreros de Mich los neutralizaron, tomaron los equipos de los atacantes y se pusieron a las puertas de la fortificación, las cuales se abrieron por orden de Pacífica. Una vez adentro, dos de ellos se quedaron atrás y asesinaron a los de las puertas, dejándolas definitivamente abiertas el resto de la noche. John y sus tropas entraron a la fortaleza y asesinaron a cada guerrero de los Noroeste que encontraron. Bajaron a los calabozos para ver si es que había otros Pingrey con vida. Para decepción de los mercenarios, no había sobrevivientes de la Casa noble, apenas algunas mujeres de la servidumbre respiraban con dificultad, después de haber recibido un (En su mayoría) inmerecido castigo físico. De los hombres ni hablar, todos estaban muertos con sus cráneos abiertos por mazas y hachas, o su torso atravesado por espadas y lanzas. Ya nada había que hacer por esos pobres diablos. Los cuerpos magullados no eran ni la sombra de los nobles guerreros de la casa, o de los jo-putas que pudieron haber sido. **

**El Barón fue torturado en los días siguientes, el mismo albino se encargó de la mayor parte del proceso, puñetazos, machaque de dedos, arranque de muelas con pinzas, hierros calientes, todo hasta arrancarle los nombres de cada conspirador por su lado, y todo por el de los Cajallena (O al menos lo que sabía). La joven Pacífica y su madre fueron enviadas a Royal Woods, donde se decidiría su destino. **

**Bart Simpson llegó con sus tropas y la caballería nórdica (Dirigida por Lynn Loud) tres días después. Tarde habrían pensado, pero la presencia del mercenario le cayó como anillo al dedo, pues esa tarde llegaron las noticias. El rey Homero Simpson declaró la guerra a Mich. Aquel anuncio llegó durante la estancia de los Kentianos y los huscarles en la fortaleza con los mercenarios. John y Lynn se reunieron con el príncipe de Kent en su tienda. Por su parte, los guerreros estaban precavidos unos con otros, una batalla podía estar cerca. Por un lado, Kent tenía más guerreros, pero, por el otro, las caballerías lapina y nórdica eran una élite guerrera. Una batalla ahí sería una masacre. Al salir el príncipe Bart de su tienda los sorprendió a todos. **—¡Guerreros de Kent, el día de hoy nos llegó la noticia de que nuestro rey traicionó nuestra alianza con Mich, y con ella su juramento de proteger el pacto de la pentarquía! ¡Por ello! ¡Declaro mi repudio al monarca de nuestro reino, e iniciada mi campaña contra Homero Jay Simpson! ¡El Traidor! ¡El mariscal espada de Mich está dispuesto a acompañarnos y apoyar mi reclamo al trono! ¡Así que! ¿Lucharán conmigo, o contra mí? — **Las opciones eran dos. Una posible muerte ante sus compatriotas en un regreso por una campaña por el trono, o una muerte segura en manos de una élite militar como los mercenarios y caballeros. Muchos guerreros de Kent temieron estar traicionando sus juramentos de lealtad, pero ¿Qué juramento vale cuando es la vida misma la que está en juego? Un verdadero hombre de honor habría luchado en suicidio, o, cuando menos, se habrían atravesado sus propios vientres antes de entregar su espada a la causa de un proscrito, pero esta no es una historia de hombres de honor, ni los kentianos unos suicidas. Nadie dijo una palabra. El príncipe pelirrojo era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, traiciona a su familia directa, una familia que traicionó sus raíces y de pasó, salvó a más de mil novecientos guerreros de una muerte casi segura, una decisión tomada en la boca de un lobo, o las garras de un águila.**

**En Royal Woods, una semana después. Pacífica iba hacia el salón del trono de Mich junto con su madre. La Baronesa no dirigía la mirada a su hija, ni tampoco una sola palabra desde que supo de su traición a su propio padre. La niña se lo cuestionaría a sí misma (Tanto como la vieja a su lado) varias veces, pero en ocasiones, tenía plena conciencia de que el camino elegido por su padre era el de un lunático, o cuando menos un suicida. Por ello prefirió traicionar a aquel hombre antes que hundirse con ese pedazo de loco. No era una acción tan noble, pero tampoco reprochable, si tan solo su madre pensara lo mismo. Las puertas del hall real se abrieron, mostrando a una parte del señorío, que estaba presente para la audiencia. El resto estaban en rebelión, otros muertos en el proceso de esta, y otros más (Como Lord Ängel) Sofocándola. **—Baronesa Priscilla, joven Pacífica. Déjenme ser el primero en presentar mis condolencias por lo del barón Preston Noroeste. Pero la ley es clara sobre los traidores— **Anunció el joven príncipe, consciente de que, para este punto, el noble menor ya debió haber sido ejecutado.**

**La mujer rubia, casi anciana, con la piel más arrugada (Irónicamente) debido a los tóxicos métodos para tensar la piel, pensó que aquella audiencia no era más que una formalidad para humillarlas de manera pública, lo cual (Hasta cierto punto) era cierto. Aún con la lealtad de la joven baronesa a su corona por sobre su padre, el príncipe no podía darse el lujo de no castigar a la casa Noroeste por su afrenta. No podía darle mérito por su apoyo, pero tampoco deseaba mostrarse ingrato, así que, tras largas reflexiones en lo que tomó traerlas, llegó a una decisión.**

**El albino pensó de nuevo lo que iba a decir y se dignó a preguntar. **— Joven Pacífica, has dado a la corona de Mich tu lealtad, aún por sobre tu padre, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre tu madre, debo saber algo— **Se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer mayor. **—Baronesa Priscilla ¿Por qué tuvo que ser su hija y no usted quien demostrara su lealtad al reino de Mich? ¿No era su deber como madre y como señora preocuparse de que su marido no hiciera algo que pusiera en peligro a su casa? —

**La mujer rubia deseaba responder con improperios a aquel muchacho imprudente ¿Ese niñato, descendiente de cualquiera menos el rey druida se creía con el derecho de hablarle así? Si que quería joderlo, y en grande, pero no era tan impaciente y bruta como su marido. Así que decidió hablar con recato, aunque también fingiendo convincentemente una desesperación por la aprobación del joven príncipe. Se arrodilló rogante al albino para pedir misericordia **—Mi esposo tomó una mala decisión "mi lord", mi hija solo me protegió a mí para que la familia pudiera seguir, comprenderé si desea sentenciarnos, pero por favor, deje que al menos ella sea libre— **La joven baronesa no podía creer que su madre se arrodillara así ante el peliblanco, algo no andaba bien. **

**Lincoln estaría igual, pero no le sorprendía, no se fiaba ni un poco de esa mujer. Tal vez no la conocía muy de cerca, pero ya sabía cómo era un noble con planes de venganza. No la iba a dejar salirse con la suya, pero tenía que aparentar, así que puso su jugada en acción. **—Aún con sus ruegos, y con el apoyo de su hija contra el propio hombre que la concibió, su casa será la que reciba el castigo, así que pediré al joven Dipper que se acerque—

**El joven goliardo se acercó al príncipe, con miedo de ser él quien cargue la condena por sus amos, lo que, en cierto modo, era cierto. **

—Dipper Pines, arrodíllate— **Anunció el príncipe, acción que se cumplió, este acto del albino extrañó al estudioso. **

**Nunca pedirían a un condenado que se arrodillara. Temía aun por su hermana y sus tíos, que habían sido citados entre los espectadores. A Mabel y Stan lee Pines les aterró el posible destino de su pariente, pero el alquimista ingeniero Stanford tenía una corazonada. **

**Lincoln Mary Loud, dio inicio a la ceremonia mirando al arzobispo Cowslip. **— Santo Padre ¿Podría hacer los honores? —

**El hombre de Frith entendió la orden y empezó **— Dipper Pines, has dado toda la lealtad que un hombre puede dar a la corona, por ello, el próximo "El-ahrairah" ha decidido hacerte entrega de un título, al que muy pocos llegan, condecoración que bendeciré ahora y siempre, como póntífice lapin— **Concluyó el hombre de fe. **

—Desde hoy, eres Lord Dipper Pines, señor de la mansión Noroeste y sus tierras colindantes, tú darás inicio a la nueva casa, la "Casa Pines", ordenada a voluntad del próximo "El-ahrairah". Te arrodillaste como ciervo y te pararás como lord, y tu esposa será la heredera del hombre a quien juraste tu lealtad— **Miró a Pacífica antes de terminar** — Pacífica Noroeste, tú serás la primera esposa del nuevo lord de la mansión Noroeste y sus tierras circundantes. El próximo "El-ahrairah" ha hablado— **Terminó el príncipe. Dejando así en claro su intención, especialmente para quienes estuvieran familiarizados con el mundo de la nobleza. No se trataba solo de dar honores al joven Pines, si no que también era un castigo para la orgullosa sangre Noroeste, mezclarla con plebeyos ascendidos, no podía ser menos que un insulto, pero nadie diría nada semejante (No abiertamente). **

**Lady Noroeste estaba enojadísima, ya pensaba paso por paso como se vengaría del albino, pero sus planes de venganza no saldrían de su mente, nadie siquiera se enteraría de ellos, por que, durante la cena, bebería (sin saberlo) una dosis de vidrio molido. Pasó por cualquier cosa. Nadie quería apuntar a la familia real, por tanto se convertiría en no más que una anécdota, explicada con cualquier enfermedad aún no conocida, pero nadie sospecharía de su propia hija, quien realmente si llegó a temer que la impulsividad de su padre se haya propagado hasta su madre, y que aquello la pusiera en peligro como el occiso a ambas, tuvo que elegir entre su familia y su vida, eso la diferenciaba de los Loud. Pacífica quería paz para ella misma, aunque implicara tragarse su orgullo, ese orgullo familiar de los Noroeste había acabado, y la era de los Pines había iniciado. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta noche. Pasé mucho tiempo sin subir un capítulo, pero no escribo nada si no me siento inspirado. Así que espero sus comentarios. **

**Atentamente.**

**Juanito Sama.**

**Amo y Señor de la Ficción.**


End file.
